Love, Lust, and Hate
by animevampire17
Summary: When you're damned to a living Hell, you seek the thrill of revenge, but sometimes you'll taste the bitter in the sweet... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruko, Sasuke, Naruto, or this plot. Rated M for a reason people! NO FLAMES! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Life… sucks dick. Literally. What's the point in living in a world where no one knows you exist, and when they do notice, they treat you like shit? Exactly, there's no point. Sadly, I won't kill myself, because I only have one person to live for. That person is: Sasuke Uchiha. Well, to fully understand who I am and what I'm talking about, I'll have to start from the beginning.

My name is Naruko Uzumaki and my life is a serious bitch. My parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, hated me for being born. I ask myself everyday: why should I be punished for their mistake? Asking myself stupid questions wouldn't help my cause any though. They regretted giving birth to me at such an early age. My mother had me when she was fourteen and my father had been fifteen. My birth gave them many problem and they soon began to abuse. Both mental and physical abuse, but mostly mental, not wanting people to notice any marks on me. They would mess with my head until I snapped. School was the same. Teachers, students, and staff were the same. They hated me for reasons I could not comprehend. The only person who understood me was Sasuke. He and I had been friends since we were young. Like mine, his parents also gave birth to him at a young age and hated his guts for being born.

"Naruko?" A voice called, pulling me from my train of thought. I blinked and looked at Sasuke. He gave me a small smile. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, uh yea. My mind was just somewhere else for the moment." I said with a fake smile. My smiles had always been fake, they were like a painting. You can see someone smiling on the outside, but you'll never know how they felt on the inside. Sasuke nodded and didn't push the topic any further. I bit my lower lip as I tried to ignore the stabbing pain on my side. My father had kicked the shit out of my ribs last night when I accidentally dropped soda on our white carpet.

"Naruko, are you sure your feeling okay? We can always ditch and go to the alleyway and have a smoke?" Sasuke said, trying hard to make me happy as usual. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke. I can see right through your mask and I see that your hurting just as much as me. Where did they hurt you thing time?" I asked, trying hard to keep my temper under raps. Sasuke was the only light that I had ever seen in this huge void of undeniable darkness that some call life, and it made me angry that he was being hurt by demons that love to suck the life out of innocent people. Those demons are what some people call our 'parents' and it made me sick to even think of them that way. How could creatures created by the hands of Lucifer himself be known as parents?

"My back," Sasuke finally answered. I nodded and dragged him toward the alley. School wasn't a place I would want to go to anyway. It was a prison for people who didn't deserve it and their were guards and punishers everywhere you went. Punishers? That's what I call the people who try to add more hurt to the wounds you already had and curse at you for even standing in their line of view. "No school?" Sasuke asked. I glanced at him and saw some relief flash in his sad eyes.

"No school," I repeated. Once we reached the alley, I pulled out my first aid kit. Sasuke and I thought it to be best that we have thing like band aids and hydrogen peroxide to clean up and patch up our wounds. "Take off your shirt," I ordered. Sasuke did as told and I almost wanted to cry at the sight, but I had seen worse. He had burn marks and slashes everywhere. "Stay still," I said as I put some hydrogen peroxide onto a clean rag and pressed it onto his wounds. I watched as his cuts foamed up, disinfecting it.

"I think I've gotten used to that stuff because it doesn't burn anymore." Sasuke said. I smiled and continued with the rest. I reached over for a band aid and screamed at the pain of my side. Sasuke quickly turned around, laid me down, and lifted my shirt to examine what had been hurting me. "What did they do to you?" Sasuke asked as he ran his cool fingers over the bruise, making me yelp.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I slowly sat up, trying hard to ignore the pain.

"Naruko, you need to get this checked by a doctor!" He screamed. I looked at him in shock. Was he crazy? Go to a hospital?

"Sasuke, don't be an idiot. A hospital cost money and do you think the demons would be happy that we would be making them spend money on _us_?" I questioned. Sasuke clenched his fist, grabbed my chin, and forced me to look into his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Naruko, I love you and I don't want to see you suffer." He said, making me blush. Had he really said he loved me? Sasuke Uchiha, the light of my life, loved me? My heart raced and I was filled with glee. I loved Sasuke since the longest, but never confessed thinking he would turn me down and that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want anything to strain our relationship.

"_You_ love _me_?" I asked in shock. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Why?" I questioned.

"Because you are the only person in this entire world who actually understood me." he replied and then pressed his cool lips against mine. Shivers ran down my spine and my heart rate sped up as my mind slowly began to register what was happening? Sasuke was kissing me and I loved it. I deepened the kiss and giggled when I felt him smirk against my lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance that I gladly gave. He slipped his sweet tongue into my mouth, making me let out a small moan.

"Spare change?" Someone asked, causing Sasuke and I to jump apart. I laughed at myself and looked at the man, who asked for money.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any cash on me." I apologized. Sasuke, on the other hand, handed him a two dollar bill.

"God bless you," the old man said and then walked off.

"He wouldn't waste his time on a couple of nobodies." I mumbled to myself. Sasuke must have heard me because he grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling the need of sneaking into the movie theaters." I said with a laugh.

"Why don't we head back to my pad? My parents are gone for the whole day and won't be back until tomorrow morning. We can chill there until we 'get out of school' and then I'll walk you home." He said, putting bunny ears on 'get out of school'. I giggled and nodded.

"I would like that," I admitted. Sasuke smiled. We walked to his house and climbed in through the window. Sasuke wasn't allowed in the house unless the demons allowed him entrance, so he had no key to enter. I giggled lightly as I jumped on the bed for no reason. Sasuke was in the kitchen making some food for us and I was _supposed_ to be picking out a movie, but I was having much more fun jumping on the bed.

"Naruko!" I could hear Sasuke call, making me slip on a blanket and fall back onto the bed. I blew my hair out of my face and gasped when I heard someone laughing. Sasuke was leaning against the door jamb with a smirk spread across his face as he chuckled. "How's your side?" he asked.

"It's best to just ignore pain than embrace it and suffer the consequence: knowing that your parents were the ones who did it to you." I proclaimed as I sat up and put my hand on my stinging side. Sure, it hurt, but what did it matter? I had been through worse. We both had.

"Yea, I guess your right. C'mon. The foods done," he said as he grabbed my hand and towed me downstairs to the dinning room. His parents were scary rich, so his house was huge, but they were idiots and didn't apply a burglar alarm. How do you think Sasuke and I always got in so easily?

"Wow. I almost forgot what a real good meal tasted like," I said as I curled into a ball on the couch. Sasuke frowned. My parents fed me leftovers. Hardly anything, but little things and sometimes they just didn't feed me, so I had to dig for my food out of the trash. I gasped and cringed in fear when Sasuke suddenly stroked my cheek. His frown only deepened at my terrified reaction, but I didn't mean to do it. It was my instinct to cringe in fear when someone touched me. Being abused your entire life for something you didn't understand makes you a certain way.

"Naruko, I would never hurt you. You've been there my entire life and always gave me that reassuring smile of yours," he assured me. I nodded and leaned against him. It wasn't until we saw some people from school walk passed the house on their way home that we realized that it had gotten late.

"Oh shit! I got to go! Bye, Sasuke," I screamed as I ran right out of the house and toward home. I was scared shitless. My parents gave me a curfew and that curfew was two minutes after the school bell. Sasuke's house was five blocks from mine. I would never make it in time. "Why me?" I asked myself as I ran at full speed, my backpack slipping off my shoulder in the process.

"Where the fuck have you been?" My father screamed right as he came into view and spotted me. Shit. "Get inside," he sneered. I nodded and walked in, terrified with every step I took in my infernal prison. As soon as I heard the door shut behind me, my breathing hitched and I screamed as Minato pulled my head back with my hair. "Where were you?" he asked as he tossed me forward and straight into the wall. I turned to look at him. "Answer me, you little slut!" He shouted as he slapped me across the face with the back of his hand, making me hit the ground. I clenched my teeth and stared at the floor as my hair fell over my face.

"Its not like it fucking matters where that little bitch was," Kushina growled as she walked into the room. Minato looked over at her, smirked, and walked over and pulled her close.

"My love, don't tell me your jealous of that little tramp." Minato teased as he kissed her neck. Kushina blushed and let out a moan. Ew. "You'll always be my one and only," he assure her, but it looked like she didn't believe. The sound of the doorbell being rung, made them pull apart and put on a serious face. Minato went to go answer it while Kushina grabbed my arm and hoisted me up.

"Listen, you fucking whore, you will be our little money maker. Now, I am going to get you dressed for our first paying customer." She said in an icy voice. I kicked and screamed as she dragged me into her room. What the fuck were the demons planning?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm thanking my beautiful and amazing friend: luna midnight moon for gving me the plot and helping me chose a name for this story. If some of you don't know her look her up. She writes awesome stories. Thanks Luna! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina had stripped me from my black-on-black assembles and then dressed me in a skimpy white halter top and mini power pink booty shorts. I felt like a fucking doll, but every time I tried to get away, Kushina would slam me against a wall and start screaming at me.

"Your going to be a good little bitch and give the man a nice time, understand?" She asked as she pushed me toward the basement. I was scared out of my wits, but I couldn't do anything but do as told and be a good girl or I would most likely get the beating of my life. "Understand?" She repeated in a ticked off tone. I nodded and almost felt my stomach knot as I saw Minato counting fifty dollar bills. He just smirked at me and looked me and down.

"Is she ready?" He asked. Kushina smiled at him and nodded. Minato opened the door, winked at me, and Kushina pushed me in. I walked down the steps and noticed that the basement had been redecorated. It looked like a fucking wannabe hooters or something. So all I had to do was act like Sakura and then this night would be over with and I could finally get some sleep in my room, the attic.

"Hello there, little girl. Aren't you cute," the man complimented. He was a tall man with hazel eyes and white strakes in his ebony hair. "My names Snake and what is yours?" He asked as his eyes scanned over my body. I hated bright colors more than anything. This world was made of pure darkness and so the darkness was what I wore. Black was my drug and I was addicted to it.

"Naruko," I hissed. He chuckled, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close.

"Don't worry. Your boss told me I wasn't to enter you, only touch over the clothes and that I could make out with you. He also said you would do a little dance on my lap. I can't wait," Snake said. Boss? Damn that fucking male demon Minato.

"I can't dance," I admitted. Snake frowned.

"You can't dance? That's a disappointment. Well, its okay. You have a figure that can make up for that," he purred, sending shivers down my spine. Snake yanked me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. "I don't really need you to dance. All I want is to touch you." He said. That fucking twisted pervert. I held back my moans for the entire hour he was there. He kept running his hands up and down my body, squeezing my tits, and my pussy! Do you have any fucking idea how awkward that is? After he left, I hugged my legs to my chest. I felt more violated than ever before in my life. I had been touched all over my body by some stranger who thought the demon Minato was my boss.

"You finally did something good, my little bitch." Minato said as he pulled me off the ground. "I knew this would help us earn money. Don't look so scared, bitch. Now, get to your room and stay there for the rest of the night while I fix you a little reward snack, but don't think I'll do it every time you do _your_ job." He noted. I frowned.

"Why can't Kushina do it? She's got the body and attitude for it," I hissed. Minato chuckled and looked at me.

"Because Kushina is important to me. She is my everything and I could never hurt her," he said. He could never hurt _her_? I clenched my teeth and walked up to the attic that I called my own little world. It was a huge attic and I had my own privacy in it.

"Hey, whore. Did you have a nice time? Of course you did, I mean, you _are_ a slut." Kushina sneered as she walked into the attic and put a plate of food in front of me and a cold coke.

"Look who's talking," I grumbled.

"What did you say?" She snapped. I looked up at her and shrugged. "C'mon, tramp! Tell me what the fuck you said if your not a coward." She sad. I looked up at Kushina and stared her dead in the eyes.

"I said: Look who's talking," I repeated. Before I could say another word, Kushina kicked me in the face and sent me rolling back, slamming my back against the hard wall.

"Don't you dare ever say shit like that to me you fucking little whore! Ugh, I wish you were never fucking born! You're good for nothing but selling your body," she hissed. Kushina grabbed my arm and smirked. "I've hated you since the day you were born," she said as she dug her nails into my arm. Her grip tightened with every passing second and I was trying hard to ignore the pressure, but I screamed as she pulled out a switch blade. "Why don't you just go die!" She said as she slashed my arm. I screamed out in pain and felt tears stream down my face.

"Kushina," Minato said. She looked back at him and smiled. "Don't waist your time on her. Besides, we need her alive to make money." He told her. She nodded and then they exited the room. I grabbed a sewing need and thread from one of the old kits and began to sew up the wound. After I was done, I went to my dresser and took off the disgustingly perky clothes and put on some black baggy pants and a, too big for me, black shirt.

"I hate them so fucking much," I told myself as I sat on my bed, eating the food Minato had made me. The entire attic was a dark color unlike the rest of the pure white prison. It was my favorite place and I was hardly ever bugged. After I finished eating, I curled up at the center of the bed and slowly fell asleep. Sleeping was one of my few favorite things. It was the only time I can dream and dreaming meant escaping the horrors of reality for just a few hours.

"Wake the fuck up!" I could hear someone scream as they kicked on my door. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was five o'clock and it was a school day. Fuck. I had to go the second prison. Thankfully, I walk to school with Sasuke and we usually like to take our time getting there.

"I'm up. Thank you," I said in a low, but loud enough for them to hear, voice.

"You better fucking thank me," Minato hissed. I listened intently as he walked away. I pulled on an all black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and pulled my long blonde hair up in a bun and put on a black beanie. After I finished dressing, I walked out and waited at the usual stop sign where I always met up with Sasuke. He approached me with a small smile and as soon as he reached me, he captured my lips with his cool ones.

"Good morning, Naru." He said as he pulled away. There was a smile on his face, but pain in his eyes. Pain that ate at my hear and tore at my soul.

"I wish I can heal your suffering, Sasuke." I whispered as I leaned my forehead against his. Sasuke hugged me and I screamed, making him pull away and look at me in shock. I didn't scream from pain, but from the memory of Snake's hands all over my body. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared right at me.

"Where did they hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"_They_ didn't hurt me. The my gave me a job and yesterday was my first day," I explained. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as my words slowly began to sink into his mind and then his eyes grew wide and furry was clear in his face.

"They let someone _touch_ you?" he questioned.

"The man didn't take my virginity, but he definitely touched me: everywhere." I said. Sasuke socked the stop pole and looked at me.

"I'm going to murder them," he sneered. I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"No, we have to get to the hell house. Besides, why do we have to pay any attention to them if they pay no attention to us?" I asked. Sasuke grabbed me and forced me to look at him.

"Naruko, they let some random stranger molest you! At the very least, we will have our revenge by the end of the day." He said with an evil grin. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now lets get to the prison before the 'warden' adds more time to our sentence." I joked. Sasuke chuckled, nodded, and grabbed my hand. First thin we saw once we entered school, the lead cheer leader, Sakura Haruno. A perky pink haired bitch, who just loathes Sasuke and me. As soon as the eyes on the beck of her head, you can't see them but I _know_ their there, spotted us, she spun around and smirked.

"Oh look! Its our cute little EMO twins. Why didn't you guys come yesterday? I missed you," she lied as she walked over to us. I clenched my fist and shrugged.

"Why are you such a bitch?" I asked.

"Because I choose to be," she replied. "Remember, this is my school." She said as she tossed her hot coffee on me. I screamed and fell on my ass. Sasuke socked Sakura, making Neji and Lee run over and beat up Sasuke. They kicked him over and over in the stomach and after they were done, Sakura walked over and kicked him in the head with the heel part of her stiletto.

"Oh shit! Sasuke!" I screamed when I saw blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm fine, Naru." Sasuke said as he put pressure on the wound.

"Sasuke, you are bleeding from your head! How is that fine?" I asked. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm happy that your worrying about me, but trust me on this. We have been through worse. This is nothing compared to what your parents did to you yesterday. They let a stranger molest you, love. Last time I checked, there is some fucked up shit there." Sasuke said, always finding away of changing the subject's topic into me.

"I told you we shouldn't pay attention to them," I scold.

"I'm not paying attention to _them_. I'm paying attention to _you_ and since I am, I worry. Now let me worry and have my sweet revenge." He pleaded. I sighed and nodded. Its not like they would ever know it was him anyway, so it was cool.

"Today. After school we well part and the rest is yours. I don't know what your planning Sasuke, but I'm just getting a bad feeling from the blood lust in your eyes. I like it," I whispered in a seductive voice and then walked off to my first period. Sakura sat in front of e for first, so it was hell. She smiled back at me.

"How's your boyfriend? I didn't hurt him did I?" She asked.

"He's find you egotistic bitch," I sneered.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" Someone screamed as a ruler slammed against my table making me jump back in fear. "How dare you speak to sweet little Sakura in such a manor you disrespectful hooligan!" The teacher screamed. I frowned.

"I didn't even do anything to her. I was just asking her how her boyfriend was doing," Sakura fake cried. I glared at Sakura as she buried her face in her hands and pretended to cry while the teacher made soothing circles on her back.

"Shame on you! How could you make her cry when she was trying so hard to be nice to you, you pathetic excuse for a human being!" The teacher screamed. Her words were like daggers. Maybe I should have been used to it by now, but a human still feels and no one could make feelings go away. "I should call your parents," she hissed. I snapped. Tears streamed down my face as I looked up at her in fear.

"No! No, please don't! I promise I'll be really nice to Sakura and my fellow peers just don't call my parents!" I begged. The teacher and Sakura both looked at me in absolute shock. I was on my knees and I was begging as if I was begging for my life. In truth, I was, but they didn't know that. "Sakura, I am so sorry for what I said! Your not a bitch, you a beautiful pink haired cheer leader and the most popular girl I have ever met." I lied, kissing ass.

"Well, that's what I like to hear." The teacher said with a triumphant smile as she walked back to the front of the class and started her lesson. Sakura was literally glowing for the rest of the day. She thought she had me, not only that, but she knew my weakness: my parents. My life was officially over.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked as I walked up to him after school, like the walking dead. "You look pale," he commented.

"I wish I could just kill Sakura sometimes, no, all the time." I said, kissed Sasuke, and then ran toward home. Kushina was outside waiting for me as usual. I walked toward her and she pulled me inside by my hair, knowing no one was around to see. I held back my screams, but couldn't stop the tears.

"Go get dressed," she ordered, shoving clothing in my face and knocking me on the floor. I knew what was going on and the next paying customer was on his way. I nodded and walked up to the attic. I pulled off my black clothing and then slipped on the red corset, fishnet leggings, black booty shorts, and black heeled boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked and felt like a fucking slut. I was a Sakura offspring! After I finished dressing like a whore who belonged in the corner, I walked back downstairs. Kushina walked over to me and ripped off my beanie and pulled off the rubber band that was holding up my hair.

"Why can't I keep my hair up? I don't like it down," I asked. She glared.

"I don't fucking give a shit what you want, you little slut!" Kushina screamed as she slapped me across the face. I clenched my fist and nodded. "Now go to the basement and wait for your client." She sneered.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied and went down into the basement and curled up in a little ball at the corner of the huge room. I sat there for, what felt like, three hours.

"Oh, yes! Of course! That is quite funny and you are quite beautiful, well, she's downstairs." I could hear Minato say. Beautiful? Did he call a guy beautiful? I listened as the person walked down the basement stairs, but surprisingly, the footsteps were the sound of clicking heels. I looked up and watched as a gorgeous lady reached the bottom and smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm Suzuki and you are?" She asked. I blinked for a moment, still in shock, and then stood up and smiled.

"Naruko," I replied.

"Interesting. You're a hell of a lot more beautiful then your boss gave you credit for. Snake was right on the mark when he said you had an adoring figure, enchanting sapphire eyes, and beach blond hair. I like it," she whispered. A shiver ran up my spine at the sound of Snake's name. Suzuki's voice was cool and seductive. Snake had merely the name, but Suzuki had the personality. I could practically taste the lustful venom that leaked off of her with every word she spoke.

"How do you know Snake?" I finally asked. Suzuki walked over to me and giggled.

"How can I not know my own brother whom I grew up with?" She asked. I felt my eyes grow wide with shock as she sat down on the bed and then pull me close by my waist. I shrugged and she smiled. "Your innocence seduces me. Are you doing that on purpose?" She asked. I shook my head and she smirked. "Liar," she whispered and then began to suck on my neck. Her tong moved up my neck and then slipped into my mouth. Her lips moved over mine, but mine did not respond and stood still. She suddenly pulled away and narrowed her eyes at me. "Why aren't you kissing me back?" She asked. I did not answer. "Minato!" She called. Fear flickered in my eyes as he ran downstairs.

"Is there a problem?" Minato asked, but before Suzuki could answer I captured her lips with mine. "You called me for this? That'll cost you an extra fifty," he grumbled as he walked back upstairs. I forced apart Suzuki's lips and forced my tongue into her mouth, mapping it out. I could hear a small moan escape her lips as she let her hands wander over my body.

"Please don't call them," I pleaded as I parted out lips. Suzuki purred and spun us over. She let her hand slide down my waist and went straight for my pussy, but she didn't do anything but squeeze, making me moan and turn a light shade of pink. Before anything else, we heard screaming.

"What the fuck is that?" Suzuki growled as she stood up.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and ran up the stairs. I screamed and shut the door immediately when I saw what was outside.

"Don't worry, love. He won't hurt you," a familiar voice assured me. Love? I peeked outside the door and saw someone with a black mask. He extended his arm toward me and I took it, because under the mask I saw my loving ebony eyes.

"Where the fuck did you get a black panther?" I asked as I finally was right next to him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"The zoo," was his subtle reply. I looked at him in shock. "I didn't steal him. I just unlocked his cage and told him he was in my dept so he had to do me a favor in return for setting me free." He explained. I sweat dropped and looked at the panther. There was no fucking possible way as to how an anime could understand such logic. The only explanation: he stole it.

"So what is he going to do?" I asked.

"Rip off maybe a leg… or two." Sasuke said. I looked at him for a moment and giggled. "Panthers name is Midnight and he has a problem with asshole like the demons." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Man do I lo you," I said as I looked back. Sasuke and I cringed as a blood curdling scream filled the room. "Shit! I forgot about Suzuki," I growled. Sasuke looked at me confused. I gestured to my outfit and said, "She's my current client."

"Did interrupt you two?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and he growled. "How dare you touch Naru with your filthy bitch hands," Sasuke sneered, sending shivers down my spine. "Midnight… attack."


	4. Chapter 4

I kept my eyes tightly closed and hugged Sasuke as I listened to their screams. I, myself, screamed when something nudged my side. I looked back and saw the panther staring at me with its piercing amber eyes, but they weren't threatening, strangely, they were confused as he cocked his head to the side. I reached out and petted it.

"Nice, over sized black kitty. I've always wondered: when a black cat crosses your path, you get bad luck, but what happens when a huge black cat crosses your path?" I asked. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. I dared not look up.

"You fucking little bitch," someone sneered. I gasped and looked up. Minato was sitting on the floor with one arm removed and a gun n the other. "I'll kill you," he shouted as he pulled the trigger. I screamed out in agony as he missed my heart, but got my shoulder.

"Naru!" Sasuke called in worry. I ran straight up to the attic and pulled on an '_Avenged_ _Sevenfold_' shirt, black jeans, and my combat boots as I tore a red rag and put pressure on my wound. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he ran upstairs.

"I'm fine, so don't worry about it. Anyway, can you help me?" I asked. He nodded and then walked over and put a rag in my mouth to bite down on.

"Naru, I know you did it on me before, but you never did it on yourself, so I'm going to warn you and say: it hurts like a bitch." Sasuke warned. I frowned and then walked over and grabbed the thin metal bar and then put it in something extremely hot. After the tip was red, I pushed it into my wound and slowly removed the bullet. "I can't watch," Sasuke admitted as he turned away and I screamed in agony. After the bullet was removed, I sewed up the wound and collapsed onto the floor.

"Damn them," I sneered. I heard something at the door and immediately looked up in fear only to find Midnight sitting there licking his paw. "Don't scare me like that!" I snapped, making him stop what he was doing, make his ears stand, and look at me confused.

"C'mon, Naru. We have to get out of here. Your _client_ most likely already called the cops on us." Sasuke said as helped me off the ground.

"Sasuke, when you said you were going to get revenge, I had never expected this." I admitted as I walked over, petted Midnight's head, and then ran down the stairs. Sasuke followed close behind, chuckling. I looked around and saw that Minato and Kushina were passed out. I ran out of the house with Sasuke and we headed to the only place we thought was out paradise, the old abandoned church building where we first met.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why are you crying?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind me as I sat in an old warn out abandoned church. I looked back and felt my breathing hitch as my eyes connected with a pair of ebony ones. Ebony ones that pulled my into an enchanting hypnotized state. "Why are you crying?" he repeated with a small smile. I finally took in his question and then ran up the church stairs. "Wait!" he called and chased after me. Once inside the bell tower, I shut the door and sat on the bell. "I know your in there, so can I please come in?" he asked. I thought it over for a moment and then opened the door._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Well, that's rude. You expect me to answer a question and yet you won't answer mine?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head. "My names Sasuke Uchiha and I'm five years old and you?" he asked. I blinked and then walked over and sat on the bell._

"_My name Naruko. Just Naruko and I'm four years old." I replied. _

"_Now that we're done with our introductions even though I'm confused with the 'just Naruko' thing, I won't push the subject, but I will push the subject behind your tears." he said._

"_I hate life. I've always had. Its nothing but a void of darkness consumed by hate and despair to make people suffer the cold tortures of existence." I said as I looked up at him. Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. Utter and absolute shock. "If you think I'm some weird psycho, maybe going to be suicidal, maniac then I should advice you to leave. There's the door, don't let smack you on the ass on your way out." I said coldly. Sasuke just stared at me and then pulled me into a hug. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered._

"_You understand me so much," he whispered. It was my turn to be an absolute shock. I was talking about myself, yet he compared it to his life. "My parents hate me and so does everyone else." he stated._

"_Wow, that's amazing. I never met anyone like me. Names Naruko Uzumaki." I finally introduced. Sasuke smiled and kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman._

"_It truly is a pleasure, my fair lady." he said._

_**Flashback End**_

"Get some rest, Naruko." Sasuke suggested as I sat cross-legged on the floor, looking up at him and watching him as he paced back and forth through the small room.

"Not without you," was my reply. Sasuke sighed and hugged me. "I'm going to go down stairs for a minute. Don't wait up for me and if you do get tired, go to sleep." I recommended and then ran downstairs. I walked over to the frame, made with veins that's had roses, that had a loving picture of the lady whom people called a virgin. I stared at her picture for a moment and smirked. "You are so not a virgin," I grumbled and then walked over to the over sized crucifix that hung at the from of the huge church. "Hey, big guy. In truth, I really don't believe that you exist, but I'm losing hope and I'm at the point where I'll believe in anything, so I beg you: I don't care if you help me, but just protect Sasuke. He is worth more than this. He doesn't deserve to be treated like street trash," I spoke to the man that hung off the cross.

"Naru!" I could hear Sasuke call.

"Coming!" I called back and then turned back to Jesus. "Just protect Sasuke," I pleaded and then ran back up to the bell tower. "I thought I told you not to wait up for me," I said as I entered the room and shut the large wooden double doors and put that large metal bar to hold it still.

"You waited up for me," he countered. I smiled and then walked over to him. We laid on the cold floor and then he pulled me close and put his too-big-for-him black sweater over us. I cuddled on Sasuke's chest. I screamed when I heard banging on the door. Sasuke opened it and let out a sigh of relief as Midnight walked in. I flinched as he large black cat walked over and curled up next to me on the floor. "I think he like you, which is weird since he hates me," Sasuke mumbled.

"Are you jealous that this oversized kitten will take me away from you?" I asked as I snuggled with Midnight just for fun. Sasuke growled in reply and then walked over to me, but as soon as he sat down, Midnight growled. I giggled. "Bad kitty," I joked. He purred and Sasuke sighed.

"Anyway, I found a TV earlier in what of the old priest's office." As soon as those words escaped Sasuke's lips, I kissed him full on the lips and ran out of there and down to the offices. There were only two, so it wasn't hard to find the one with the TV. I turned it on and switched through the channels. "What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the office.

"The news," I replied. Sasuke nodded in approval and then sat down on the floor next to me. "I know they have to be on it by now. Minato and Kushina just love being the center of attention," I explained. Sasuke leaned over and put his lips to ear.

"Yet my mind says you're the center of my attention," he whispered seductively, sending shivers down my spine.

"Sasuke, pay attention to the news." I said with a giggle. He sighed and did as told. We watched for about twenty minutes and all they talked about was: a traffic accident, the weather, some hero getting in award, and some old lady getting run over by a drunk driver.

"In other news, we had a nine-one-one call today reporting a little girl and her delinquent boyfriend attacking her parents with a black panther that had stolen from the zoo," the news lady started and then continued, "Apparently the girl is very ill in the mind and believes everyone to be an enemy, except for those who are truly bad. If spotted please report her into the proper authorities so she can be safely returned home and be given her medication." My jaw was hitting the ground and my eyes were wide with shock as Minato and Kushina came onto the screen and were pretend crying.

"Sasuke, no matter where we go. Everyone is our enemy," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Naru, you okay?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to me while I stroked Midnight's hair. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I think I'm going to go bathe in holy water," I joked. Sasuke chuckled and helped me off the ground and then pulled me close to him. "This place was also used as a school so there are showers," I said. Sasuke smirked.

"May I bathe with you?" he asked in a seductive voice, sending shiver down my spine. "I mean, we do need to stick together. There are thousands of possibilities and its best to have a bathing partner," he defended. I rolled my eyes and nodded. The day before, we stole some clothes, food, blankets, pillows, and drinks. After I finished grabbing my clothes, I went to the shower before Sasuke and undressed. My long golden hair fell gently to just below my ass. I entered the shower and loved the feeling of the warm water against my cool skin. I longed for a shower. "I knew you were beautiful, but have never seen this side to you, Naru." Sasuke said as he entered the shower and wrapped his arms around waist. I smiled.

"Because the Naru you know is a prisoner of hell and loneliness." I said as I spun around and looked him dead in the eyes. "Au contraire, sweet Sasuke. It seems there is also a side to you I have yet not seen. I had never imagined you o be so big," I whispered in a teasingly seductive voice. I smirked as he leaned forward and put his lips to my ear.

"Trust me, it is _much_ bigger than it looks." he said. I smiled and pulled myself back into reality.

"Just hurry up and shower," I grumbled. We quickly showered and then got out as soon as we were done. I wrapped a black towel around myself as Sasuke did the same, but when he turned to me, his eyes grew wide and became clouded with undeniable lust. He must have seen the same in my eyes, because he stalked forward and kissed me with so much passion that I felt I would melt under his touch. "Sasuke, please. This is a church." I pleaded as I pulled away.

"So? Let them watch. I hope you enjoy the show!" He shouted to no one as he pulled me close again. "t would be better if we were in the dormitory, so we can at least be on a bed." he suggested. Since it was a school, it had dorms for on campus students and the dorms were huge.

"Alright," I caved and then ran to the dorms with him. Midnight had his own dorm, well, because he didn't want to be within three feet of Sasuke. As soon as we entered the room, Sasuke pushed me down onto the bed and yanked off my towel, along with his and tossed them aside.

"Naru, you incredibly beautiful and I love you more than anything in this world. I would give my life for you," he said through kisses. I smiled against his lips and let my hands slide up and down his bare chest. "Forgive me if this hurts," he whispered. I gasped and moaned as he thrust himself into me, making my back arch. "Damn, Naru. Your so tight," he complained into my ear. I snapped my teeth at him.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me!" I exclaimed and let my hands move to his back muscles. Sasuke captured my lips and let his tongue map out the inside of my mouth as his hands wandered over my body and messaged and groped my tits. "Oh god, Sasuke!" I moaned aloud. He let his tongue travel down my neck and onto my tit and then swallowed my nipple whole and sucked on it.

"I love you so much!" He shouted as he thrust harder and faster into me and since it was my first time, it hurt like a mother fuck, but the pleasure over whelmed the pain and made my cheeks flush and my heart race, uncontrollably. I moaned as he slowly slipped himself out of my and let his tongue travel down my entire body. He rubbed and licked my thighs as he slowly began to spread my legs apart, sending shiver up and down my spine.

"Sasuke," I whispered his name, yet it came out more seductive than anything I have ever heard. He must have heard it to, because he looked up at me in shock. I smirked.

"I know," he sad and then slipped into me. Letting it run over my pussy and slip into my inner cavern, making me moan. His fingers were like snakes, slithering in and out of my inner caver and making my body tremble slightly in glee. After two hours, of making sweet sweaty love to one another, Sasuke collapsed beside me.

"That was-" I started.

"Amazing," he finished. I giggled and kissed him full on the lips. A terrifying roar filled the church. I quickly pulled on a black shirt, black sweats, and my black sweater, and then ran over to Midnight's room. He was laying on the floor, with tears literally falling from his sad eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked as I squatted down next to my panther and stoked his fur. "Midnight," I called, but his breathing was slowly fading. "No," I whispered as he slowly began to close his stunning amber eyes. I pulled the huge and heavy panther onto my lap and stroked his hair. Midnight looked up at me with his sad and agonized amber eyes and then nudged me with his nose. I smiled down at him and, for a moment, I thought I saw a smile on his face as his breathing became less. I put my ear to his heart. The sound was terribly weak and suddenly, my heart snapped. "No!" I exclaimed as he completely stopped breathing all together, and faded away in my arms. "Sasuke!" I called. Sasuke immediately ran into the room. He hugged me close as I cried in his shirt. Maybe at first I was scared of the large black cat, but I slowly began to bond with him.

"How did this happen?" Sasuke asked. I frowned and looked over at my sweet little Midnight. I leaned over and examined his body.

"Sasuke, grab the gun and go look around outside. I believe we have an unwanted visitor and I'll make them pay." I sneered as pulled out the need from Midnight's leg. You mess with the ones I love, you mess with me and when you play with fire, you get burned.

"Alright, I'll be right back." he said and then exited. I frowned laid my forehead on his and cried.

"Open you eyes, Midnight. Open them just one more time. I can't lose you, because you and Sasuke are all I have. Please, Midnight!" I cried, but their was no reaction. He was gone and nothing could bring back my sweet little kitten. I felt my blood boil as I slowly stood up and walked down to the prayer room. I opened the bottom of the crucifix and pulled out my dagger. The blade was silver and looked like any regular blade, but I encrypted it with venom from a Inland Taipan. An Inland Taipan is ranked number one in the world for deadliest toxic venom. The other day, I had been attacked by one, but Sasuke shot it before it could bite me. After it was really dead, I took its head back with us to the church and found a way to saver the venom from its fangs and put it onto my dagger.

"I didn't find anyone," Sasuke said as he walked in. I tossed the needle at him and he caught it. "So it isn't someone stupid. They knew not to leave any finger prints," he noted as he shined the green flashlight thing he bought on it. I smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"I don't care how fast this person is, they can't outrun me and they couldn't have gotten far. Stay here," I ordered and then put the cover on the dagger and walked out of the church. There's no wrath like a woman's scorn. I ran through the tree and even jumped over the branches. I was fast. Sasuke and I had been training ourselves.

"Did they see you?" I could hear someone asked and smirked. _Gotcha_, I thought as I readied my weapon. I peeked out from behind a tree and saw Sai and Ino. Her blond hair was pale and looked almost white against the shadows of the forest that had grew around the abandoned church.

"No, but I dropped my wallet and phone back there. You go on ahead while I go back and try to get it unnoticed." She told him as she leaned forward and gave him a full, tongue and all, French kiss.

"Just forget it," he snapped. She smiled.

"Just go and once I get home, I'll fuck your brains out nice and hard." she said seductively. I wrinkled my nose as Sai nodded and then ran off. Before Ino could make another move, I jumped down from the tree and looked up at her.

"I always hated you," I hissed as I stabbed the blade into her back. "Burn baby burn." I said with a dark smirk as I lit up her body in flames. After she became nothing but ash, I stopped the flames before they could hurt the trees or any living creature within a ten mile radius.

"Naru," could hear Sasuke call. I looked back at him and saw that he was smirking.

"You saw?" I asked. He nodded. "And? What are you thinking?" I questioned.

"I'm thinking she won't be the last," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so going back to school? The teachers and every student on campus will report us to the cops at first sight," I said with a sigh as I sat on the pure white grand piano and drank some Chardonnay.

"No, they won't. Naruko, Sai knows that Ino came here before she disappeared, so as long as the idiot spreads that rumor, no one will dare touch us. Besides, they never mentioned me. I could lie and tell my parents I got lost in the woods. Naru, we _will_ be fine. I'm quite sure your parents called off the search. They probably think your dead or something," he assured me. I smiled and gulped down the rest of my wine and then kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I found this outside," I said as I tossed the wallet to him. He caught it and I looked through Ino's phone. I looked up at the giant crucifix and Jesus' sad face and frowned. "They made our life a living hell. We deserve sweet and painful revenge, besides, your dead. You can't really stop us," I spoke through clenched teeth and then walked over and sat on Sasuke's lap. He smiled at me.

"If your so worried, why don't you become Ino." he said, making my eyes grow wide.

"Please tell me your just going through some weird messed up phase," I hoped. Sasuke shook his head. "You want me to become that stupid blonde whore?" I asked. He nodded. "You _are_ insane," I said. Sasuke thought it over for a moment and then nodded. I laughed and grabbed Ino's phone and looked through her pictures. Out of seven-hundred and thirty-two pictures, seven-hundred and twenty-nine were of Ino. "Camera whore," I grumbled.

"Can you pull it off?" Sasuke asked. I clenched my teeth.

"Fine, but Ino is going back to school with a whole knew fucking look." I said and then stood up and began to look through myself. "You think you can go out and buy some dye hair dye?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and pulled a twenty from Ino's wallet and walked out. Money? I walked over and saw twenties, fifties, and hundred dollar bills in Ino's wallet. The girl was loaded. "This just might be fun after all," I whispered to myself and then got to work. I already had over ninety pairs of contacts.

"Pale blond?" I could hear Sasuke ask from somewhere outside. I giggled.

"You know it!" I called back. I could hear him chuckle as I slipped on the pale blue contacts and grabbed my makeup bag. It was a good thing I had bought other colors instead of all black. After I finished getting everything ready, I went back and laid on top of the piano and continued to drink my sweet wine as I waited for Sasuke.

"Naru, wake up." Sasuke said as he shook my lightly. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into his ebony ones. "Hey beautiful. I got you the dye," he announced as he showed me a black bag. I smiled, grabbed it, and ran up to bathroom. I waited for the dye chemicals to mix with my hair for fifteen minutes d then took a nice warm shower. After I was done with the shower, I walked downstairs with the towel on my hair. "Can I see?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't seen it yet either, so we can see it together in the morning before school." I said. Sasuke nodded and then we walked upstairs and got some rest. I know some of you are probably asking what happened to Midnight's body, so I'll tell you. We buried it and gave him our little wannabe funeral. Sasuke and I immediately fell asleep once we got up to the dorm room.

"It's time for school," Sasuke said as I sat up on the bed and yawned. "Go get ready, because I really want to see how you look." he pleaded. I laughed and then got up and went into the bathroom. After I rinsed my face, I pulled off the towel and gasped. My hair was exactly like Ino's. I polled on the contacts and applied light shades of makeup here and there to create the image of her facial features. "Naru?" I could hear Sasuke question. I looked over at him and nodded. "No fucking way. You could be Ino's twin." he said in shock. I nodded and then pulled out a curling iron.

"Can you plug this in while I got get dressed?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I pulled on a black tank top; a black, second-skin-tight, sweater; black jeans, and black converse. After I was done dressing, I looked at myself in the mirror and felt sick. I looked like a gothic whore. "How do I look?" I asked as I walked into the room, put Ino's phone in my back pocket and her wallet in my backpack.

"You look hot," he complimented as h zipped up his sweater. "Remember that Ino hates me, her boyfriends is Sai, and her best friend is Sakura." he reminded me. I frowned.

"I'm going to have to make some major changes to that reminder list." I grumbled and then walked out of the church with Sasuke. We went to school, but when I walked onto the campus, hate boiled in my blood. Undeniable hate. "When this is all over, we are moving to Japan an changing our names." I said and then turned the opposite direction of Sasuke. Three months hadn't changed the place at all.

"Ino!" Someone called. I spun around and saw Sakura and Sai running toward me. I bit my lower lip and let out a small growl.

"Her," I greeted.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you like crazy!" Sai scold. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and then stopped dead as she looked me over.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" she asked. I shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, I just heard that EMO Sasuke is back. I fucking hate that shit faced moron." she hissed. I clenched my fist and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"I wish he could go die with that stupid blond gothic girl of his. I hate them so fucking much!" She exclaimed. I put on a fake smile. Save the best for last, right? "Anyway, Sai told me all about the mission. You killed that disgusting over grown cat thing, right?" She asked. I looked at her in shock and then clenched my teeth and nodded. "Did you see them anywhere in the church while you were there?" She questioned.

"Yea, I saw them both." I lied. Sakura smirked and pulled out her lip gloss.

"If I seduce that good for nothing trash, I can hurt the blond too." She said. I clenched my teeth.

"Why you? Why can't I seduce him? I've seen his weaknesses." I lied again. Sakura smiled at me while Sai glared. "Sai, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I never knew the right time, sadly, now I don't give a shit. It's over!" I snapped. Sakura laughed and I looked at her in shock.

"About time you fucking dumped his ass! I never wanted this loser even near me. Ugh, now c'mon. Lets go get you with Shikamaru." she said as she started tugging me away from Sai. What the fuck?

"I can't get with anyone right now, Sakura. You know I have to seduce Sasuke and I don't want to get Shikamaru jealous," I lied. Sakura stopped and sighed.

"Yea, your right. Okay, go work your magic!" She said as she pulled up my bra. Ew.

"Don't touch me," I said and then walked off leaving her with a confused look. Ino was probably the easiest person to pull off. Her personality was out there and everyone understood it, but Sakura was different. She was confusing. One minute she's a stone cold bitch and then next she's lovey-dovey and heartfelt to her friends. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was on her rag twenty-four/seven.

I went on with the rest of the day as Ino. I pretty much told off and threatened anyone who came near me, except Sasuke, but he didn't approach me the entire day, until lunch when I walked over and just started flirting with him. He was confused and completely dumbfounded. Sakura tried to get me with Shikamaru, but I told her she was a pink haired bimbo and that she shouldn't waste her breath, again, I left her confused.

"Welcome home," Sasuke greeted as I walked into the church. I smiled and approached him. "May I ask what that was all about at lunch?" he asked. I sighed and jumped on top of the piano.

"Sakura wants me to flirt with you so you can chose me and dump me, wait, did that make sense?" I asked. Sasuke chuckled and pulled out a black spray can making me smile. "Yay! Are we finally going to paint this stupid white piano?" I question and he nodded.

"And yes, it did make sense. Now, lets get to redoing this piano shall we?" he asked. I smiled wider and jumped off the piano and grabbed a couple of spray cans. I love making thing black…


	7. Chapter 7

I ran through the trees at full speed. Sasuke lost his mind! I was running, not with, but from Sasuke Uchiha. Everything was going fine, until he came out of nowhere with a frilly _pink_ dress. I kept on running and turned the corner only to run smack into something. I looked up and saw Sasuke smirking as he leaned against a tree, still holding the dress in his hands.

"Just put it on Naru," he urged. I tossed dirt in his eyes and start running back toward the church. Yup, he had definitely lost his mind. "Get back here!" He ordered as he ran after me. As soon as I entered the church, I turned to lock the door, only to have it smacked into my face. "Naru, oh shit! I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized as he helped me up, tossing the pink dress aside. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why are you trying to put that disgusting thing on me?" I asked. Sasuke frowned and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Sakura is have a party, so your going. Her favorite color is pink and that explains the stupid dress. Tell Sakura that you invited me to the party to flirt with me and at that party we will exterminate out next victim: Choji." He explained. I smirked and then frowned.

"Why can't I wear a black dress? Why pink? Its not like anybody fucking cares what that bitches favorite color is," I hissed. Sasuke smiled and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and reached my leg over and dragged the dress back to me as I pulled away from Sasuke. "I _hate_ pink," I growled and then ran off with the dress.

"Naru!" He called, but I ignored him and ran into my closet. After I locked the door, I ripped the dress apart, leaving the lace and then sewing it to one of my black dresses.

"I hate pink, but I can stand it if it looks like this." I told myself as I looked at my creation. "Sasuke, I hate you for getting such a frilly dress, but I love you for getting it with lace!" I screamed loud enough for him to hear.

"Naru, just get your fucking ass over here so I can kick your ass for the dirt in my eyes!" Sasuke snapped, making me giggle. I ran over to where he was and saw that his eyes had gotten red.

"Aw, poor little Sasuke. We been through worse," I noted. He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Sasuke, I want you to know that if we ever get caught and separated, I love you. I love you so damn much, Uchiha Sasuke!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a tight embrace and felt tears slide down my face. "I don't ever want to lose you. You're the only one who had ever been there for me through the bad and the good times. I need you the way I need air to breathe." I explained. Sasuke chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Naru, and nothing will change that. I have a very strong feeling in my heart that we won't be getting caught, so for now, why don't we have our revenge?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him. Sasuke deepened the kiss, forced apart my lips, and mapped out the inside of my mouth, making me moan.

"Your too cruel, Sasuke." I said, hissing his name like a snake. I could feel his body slightly tremble as he chuckled and let his lips trail down my neck. "We need to get some rest then if you want to be fully prepared for Sakura's party," I said through heavy breaths.

"I find this relaxing," he murmured against my lips. I giggled and pulled away. "Fine, but can't we just ha-?"

"Sasuke," I cut off in a warning tone as I arched an eyebrow and let a small giggle escape my slightly parted lips. He sighed and nodded as he pulled away and walked up the stairs. I looked out the huge windows and smiled at the ebony sky. It was absolutely stunning, but the light wasn't as bright as the one in the eyes of my lover. I smiled at the sky and then walked upstairs and went to sleep with the love of my life and the savior to my personal hell.

"You look sexy," Sasuke complimented as he put his gun in his jeans. I smiled and slipped my gorgeous dagger into my thigh strap as I fixed my hair into curls.

"Thank you, but I might pale in comparison to you." I admitted as I looked Sasuke over. He was completely heartbreaking in his tux and I felt like I didn't have the right to stand by his side. After applying some more lipstick, we got into out car and left. Sasuke had stole a car the other day and also changed the license plates with an identical car. I had been cracking up considering the dude had been jailed, but it wasn't a totally fluke. Sasuke and I knew the man, he had raped several girls, so we didn't really do anything bad.

"Did you tell Sakura you invited me?" he asked as he stopped at the last STOP sign before Sakura's mansion.

"Yea, but she made a huge fuss over it. I just told her it would help with seducing you, because you would be spending more time away from Naru." I giggled as I said my name. Sweet irony.

"If the real Ino had tried something like this, I would have slit her throat, cut up her body into a thousand pieces with an axe, and fed it to mountain lions." Sasuke hissed. I looked at him for a moment and gave his hand a light squeeze as he drove into Sakura's large driveway. It was overflowing with cars and I almost felt sick to my core at a lot of the revealing dresses we saw, but I was probably wearing the most revealing one. I had made more adjustments to it. I had cut the dress in half, making the top part really short. It had thin straps that revealed a lot of cleavage and my abdomen, and the skirt was long, but was cut up to my upper thigh and exposed my left leg. Sasuke had literally fainted from the blood loss when he saw me in the dress.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." I said as I walked toward her. She turned around and dropped her jaw when she spotted me. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Ino! You're my best friend, so why the fuck are you outclassing me?" She asked. I looked down at my self and then smirked back up at her and shrugged. "Ugh! Oh well, its not like it fucking matters. I still have big-," she stopped mid sentence and stared at my breast. I arched an eyebrow.

"Where are you looking?" I asked.

"Your boobs? Have they grown?" She asked. I held back a laugh and realized that Sakura was a B and the real Ino had been an A, but me, I was a D. Funny how that worked out.

"Yea, they grew overnight." I lied. Sakura clenched her fist and looked away with an enraged face.

"Good for you, I guess. Any fucking way, where is that Uchiha punk?" She questioned. I grinded my teeth together and then sighed.

"He's getting me some punch," I lied. Sasuke and I had come up with a whole plan the other day and we were going to make it happen. The plan? I guess I have no choice, but to tell you. My job was to distract Sakura while Sasuke snuck into the house and opened her dad's vault to steal some money. After Sasuke had securely stole the money, I was meant to seduce Choji away from the party. After we were far enough and know one could hear his girly cries, we would permanently shut him up.

"There he comes. Wow, he can actually look attractive, but he's still nothing but a piece of low life shit." Sakura sneered. I walked over to Sasuke as he gave me a stiff nod.

"You have it?" I asked. He nodded. "Part two is now in motion," I whispered as I walked over to Choji. He sat by the dessert table with a pretty girl on his lap, feeding him some sort of pudding. "Choji," I called. The girl stopped feeding him and then both looked at me. "Can we talk?" I asked as I ran my finger seductively down my chest. The girl fumed as Choji pushed her off and nodded.

"What'd you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Not here. I want it to be somewhere more private," I said as I brushed my lips against his. I could feeling his body slightly shiver and smirked.

"Ino, do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?" He asked.

"No, but I know I wanted you much more. I want to feel you inside of my Choji. I want to know how it feels for out bodies to be entwined with one another in a bed of black satin sheets." I whispered into his ear. He bought into it and we got into his car. I gave Sasuke a stiff nod through the rearview mirror and he also got into the car.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I like to get a little wild, so why not some old abandoned place?" I asked as I ran my hand up and down his arm. He smirked.

"I know this old shack in the forest," he noted. I giggled.

"Really? Your such a bad boy, Choji. I can't wait to feel you nice and big cock inside of me," I felt like I was about to puke. What the fuck was I saying? Just the thought of me fucking Choji made death seem like a great option.

"Fuck, Ino, you definitely know how to make a guy hard. I swear your going to give me blue balls." He said. I forced a smile and felt my right eyes twitch a little. _I can't fucking wait until this shit is over_, I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled lightly as Choji opened the car door for me and took my hand, leading me to the abandoned hut. Strangely, I loved the architecture of the building. It was small, but the architect who built it most likely had the vision of a gothic palace, but smaller. I smirked as I pictured Sasuke and I living in such an isolated place. The church was nice, and spooky, but it was a church. If that doesn't spell fucking creepy then I don't know what does.

"I can't wait to feel you all over me," Choji said as he unlocked the door and walked in. I could feel a cold shiver run down my spine as images of what he had just said popped into my head. Okay, that's fucking gross. I had enough! I glared at Choji and then did a spiral kick, landing a direct hit on his face and making him smack hard against the floor. "I-Ino?" he questioned. I wrinkled my nose.

"Pitiful. Don't look at me with suck a shocked expression. I want to see fear. I want to hear you beg for your fucking life," I sneered. Choji flinched and I leaned down, making the distance between his face and mine, less than an inch. "Let me hear you cry out for mercy. Mercy that I will never show," I hissed.

"Naruko," he whispered. I smirked and pulled away.

"So, you remember me? How quaint," I said as I circled around him, my blood boiling with every step. "Choji: kicked me in the ribs, cut up my arm, and tried to rape me." I said every one of his sins against me. "There was something you have forgotten, dear Choji. A rule that no one should ever forget. A tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye, and evil for evil." I growled.

"Naru," Sasuke called. I smiled at hi, and he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't play with your pray. Its rude," he joked. I giggled and kissed him, then pulled away and glared down at Choji.

"Rude or not, this game wouldn't be as fun without a little teasing." I defended. Sasuke chuckled and slid his hand under my dress, up my thigh, and pulled out my dagger and handed it to me. I smirked at my lover and leaned forward and kissed his nose. "Who's teasing now?" I asked and then walked over to Choji. "I hate pigs like you!" I said and the sliced his arm, making him let out a loud cry of agony. I did it over and over again, all over his body. Sasuke watched with amusement as I left Choji broken and bleating. I had snapped the bones in his arms and one in his leg and then kicked the shit out of his ribs. "Dear Choji, might as well lose your precious family jewel before you die." I said with a dark laugh as I leaned down and began to zip down his pant.

"Naru, let me do this." Sasuke offered. I looked up at him and nodded. I sat down on the chair Sasuke had been sitting on, and watched, in disgust, as he cut off Choji's penis. Gross, right? But what has to be done, has to be done. Revenge is a bitter/sweet thing. You can't love it, but you can't hate it either. We torched Choji's remains and then swept his distasteful ashes everywhere. I leaned against Sasuke and was about to kiss him when a piercing roar filled the small hut. Sasuke and I looked over at the door with wide eyes only to be greeted by a beautiful black panther. Midnight? No.

"That's not midnight," I whispered. Sasuke tightened his grip on me as the large animal slowly began to stalk forward. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire that had a horridly murderous intent. Terrifying, but yet, oddly, alluring. Captured by the magnificent gaze of the panther, I began to walk toward it. Sasuke didn't try to pull me back, because it seemed that he had caught on to the slight connection I shared with the creature. "I know you," I noted. I had seen the panther somewhere before, but where?

"Naru, be careful." Sasuke cautioned. I smiled at him and then walked over and squatted down in front of the panther. I stared into her eyes for about five minutes, and then it all came flooding back. I gasped as realization hit me and I hugged the beautiful beast.

"Nightmare!" I exclaimed as I remembered the name I had given the creature. It was true. I had met the gorgeous girl once when she was but a small kitten. I was also really young and I wanted comfort. It was sometime before I met Sasuke. I had almost forgotten about her since she disappeared after a while. Sasuke approached us and looked at me in confusion. I smiled. "Sasuke meet nightmare. Nightmare this is Sasuke," I introduced while gesturing them to one another. Nightmare walked over and nuzzled Sasuke's leg. He smiled and scratched her a little behind her ear.

"She looks like Midnight," he noted. I frowned and nodded. She did, but Nightmare was a rare breed. Not many black panthers are conceived with sapphire eyes. About eighty percent are born with amber eyes, eighteen percent are born with black eyes, and the other two percent are born with sapphire eyes.

"Yea, but they have their differences. Nightmare is the violent type. Very violent. She can smell danger a mile away and can't be taken down easily." I informed. Sasuke smirked.

"Perfect," he said as he stroked the fur of the gorgeous creature. I smiled and then walked around the place. I finally found some stuff and smiled.

"Look, Sasuke! Choji said no one had been here and years, but there are tons of food and clothes." I said as I slipped out of the blood stained dress and yanked on some sweats and an oversized black shirt. Sasuke smirked and also found himself some clothes. There were some converse in the shoe closet, can you believe they had a closet just for fucking shoes, and pulled them on.

"No matter what you wear, you are still beautiful." Sasuke complimented as he wrapped his hand around my waist from behind. I smiled, pulled away, and ran outside to the car. I watched as Nightmare hoped in and laid down on the back seat. "I'm taking her with us," Sasuke said as he got into the car. I smiled and got in as well. Nightmare quickly adjusted to the church and had found herself a spot to sleep. I watched with great interest as she wandered through the grand hallway and eyes every little thing that crossed her path. She wasn't an idiot and she new danger better than anyone. Like Sasuke and I, Nightmare had been hunted since she was but a small cub. People had wanted her so that they could sell her to the highest bidder.

"Nightmare," I called. She turned her head to me and then quickly looked away and continued to walk. I followed close behind and watched as she entered a room that Sasuke and I had never bothered to look into. I looked around the strange room and felt my stomach turn. "What the hell-," I shut up as I stared at the giant pentagram on the ground.

"Naru! Nightmare!" Sasuke called. Nightmare roared, alerting Sasuke to our current location. I wanted to run out of there, but I couldn't move. Suddenly the reason behind people abandoning the church hit me like a slap in the face. "There you are," Sasuke said with a sigh of relief as he walked in and then froze as he followed my gaze. "The star of Satan? On holy ground?" he questioned. I tensed as his words sunk in. Holy ground?

"Sasuke, I need you to do me a favor." I said. He gave me a stiff nod. "Go to the town archive and get information on this church. If they ask for a reason, say your doing a report on it for school." I explained. He nodded and walked out. I looked around the room and searched through cabinets. I found spell books, black candles, and lots of charms and strange ingredients. Eye of newt? Gross.

"Emma!" I could hear someone call. I froze and ran outside. A little girl stood in the hallway with a terrified expression. "Who are you?" she asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" I redirected. She pouted, but nodded. "So? Who the hell are you?" I questioned. Her eyes grew a tad wide, but she quickly fixed herself and stared me straight in the eyes.

"My name is Jenny and I used to play here my big sister. Someone told me that they saw a girl with long blond hair walk into the church and I thought it was her ghost." She said. Ghost? Oh…

"Sorry to hear that, but you really should go." I recommended.

"I have no one in the world anymore, Miss. My sister was my everything. I lost my parents when I was little and now that she's gone, I have no where to go." She cried. I cringed and sweat dropped. Great job, Naruko, now you went and made the kid cry. I sighed and walked over to her.

"I guess you can stay here. Can I ask how old you are?" I asked. Jenny looked u at me and wiped away her tears.

"Five," she whispered. I nodded. Cute.

"Well, my names Naruko and I'm sixteen. I currently live here with my boyfriend, Sasuke, and my cat, Nightmare." I said. Cat was appropriate, right? I mean, panthers _are_ from the cat family so it goes, right?

"So, can I call you mommy and daddy?" she asked. My eyes grew wide.

"Uh, let me think about that." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Mommy and daddy? This kid was on something. "C'mon. I'll show you around until Sasuke gets back." I said and then showed her around the church. She said that she had played there when she was younger, but she was already really young so how much younger could she get? I sighed. "How old were you when you played here with Emma?" I asked.

"Three," she replied.

"How did Emma die?" I asked. She tensed. Guess I struck a nerve.

"Emma and I were playing hide-and-seek, when I decided to hide somewhere she would never find me. I was walking over the train tracks when my foot got stuck. I tried really hard to get it out and began to panic when the train started coming. Being my big sister, Emma pushed me out of the way in time to save me, but not herself." She explained. I frowned.

"How old was she?" I asked.

"Ten," she answered.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Last year."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," I said as we entered my room and sat down on the bed. We talked for hours and then Sasuke returned.

"Who's this?" he asked as he walked in. I smiled t him.

"This is Jenny," I introduced.

"Oh, are you my daddy?" Jenny asked. I tensed and Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"I never agreed to that!" I scold.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy!" Jenny screamed, waking me up. My eyes snapped open and I ran to her room. She was curled into a little ball at the corner of the room, crying her eyes out. I ran over to her and pushed some hair out of her face.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" I asked. She looked at me with watery eyes and a strong pain struck my heart. "Jenny," I called as I pulled her close.

"I had a bad dream," she explained. I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip on her.

"What did you dream?" I asked.

"I dreamt that you and daddy died trying to protect me the same way Emma did," she said. My eyes grew wide. Sasuke and I risking ourselves for a child? Yes, it became possible. If you told me that a day before I met Jenny, I would have shot you for being an idiot, but now, I would smile and agree.

"Yea, but look at me. I'm still here, right? Sasuke is asleep, so he isn't dead either. We're fine and so are you, Jenny. It was just a bad dream, so go back to bed, kiddo." I assured her. She looked at me and then smiled and hugged me tightly. I would have cringed at any sort of human contact other than Sasuke's, but Jenny's small arms around me made me feel all warm inside.

"Okay," she said and then ran off to her bed and pulled the covers over herself. I smiled and walked back to my room. Sasuke was sitting up and looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Where did you go? Jenny have a nightmare again?" he asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Well, we can't really do anything, but let her know that we're here for her. C'mon we need to get to sleep. We have school tomorrow," he said. I nodded and went back to sleep with him.

"Sasuke," I whispered into his ear as I shook him a little. He woke up and kissed me. "Hurry up and get dressed," I told him and then walked downstairs and walked into Nightmare's room. "Its morning," I informed. The large black cat looked at me and then walked out of the room and into Jenny's room. A small giggle filled the church and I gasped and ran into her room. "Jenny?" I asked.

"Mommy!" She called. I sighed.

"What are you doing up already? Let me guess, you didn't go to sleep after I left, did you?" I questioned. She frowned and shook her head. "Jenny, you need to get some sleep. A little nightmare isn't going to kill you. Your nightmares are dreams, mines were reality and look at me. I'm still here and I sleep through the night. Your not a baby so no excuses," I scold. She pouted but nodded. Midnight crawled onto her bed, laid down, and then Jenny laid back onto her.

"Have a nice day at school, mommy." She said as she cuddled with Nightmare and closed her eyes. Nice day at school? Yea right. I walked over to Sasuke and saw that he was already ready.

"C'mon, Naru, we have to get going." He said as he tossed me my back pack. I swung it over my shoulder and we ran to the car and drove to school. "You make a pretty good mom," Sasuke said, braking the silence in the car. I looked at him in shock and smiled.

"If you say so," I said with a laugh. He parked the car in the parking lot, kissed me, and then we parted way.

"Ino!" Someone called. I turned around and arched an eyebrow as Sakura ran over to me. "Or should I say Naruko?" She asked as she glared at me. I gasped. "I know those stupid sky blue eyes anywhere!" She shouted. Sky blue eyes? No way! I was in such a hurry that I forgot my contacts!

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about, Sakura. I just started back to school today." I defended.

"Then what about your fucking hair? That's Ino's color! B.T.W, I can totally see your sun blond roots." She noted. I rolled my eyes. B.T.W? Really? Why couldn't she say 'by the way?' This bitch…

"I wanted to try a new fucking color! And of course my roots are going to show eventually my hair will grow and you'll see my original color, dumbass!" I shouted. She snapped and slammed her text book right into my face, making my hit the wall. Shit. I glared back at her and rubbed my cheeks. Okay, _ouch_.

"I should have done this years ago," she hissed and then kicked me in the stomach with her stiletto heel. Not good. She slammed her book against the back of my head, lower in my head right into her knee. I hit the floor with a bleeding now and looked up at her. "I hated, still hate, and will always hate you, Naruko!" She screamed as she kicked me right in the face, send my head back and making it slam right against a concrete pole, knocking me out. I was beat up by a pink haired bitch? No, I didn't fight back on purpose. It isn't time for Sakura to die yet. I groaned as I forced my eyes open and gasped when I saw the '_worried_' face of Kushina right in front of me.

"Hello, Naruko. How are you feeling?" A nurse asked. I gulped and shrugged. My body was stiff as I looked at Minato and Kushina. They were both looking at me with fake worry. "Okay, well, your free to go. Next time be careful when running down the stairs," she said and then walked out. Running down the stairs? What the fuck is with that?

"You son of a bitch!" Kushina screamed as she slapped me across the face. My eyes grew wide with shock and I looked back at her. "Minato is missing an arm and a leg and I'm missing an arm and an ear because of your fucking little stunt!" She shouted. I clenched my teeth.

"Who fucking cares! You deserved it!" I snapped, making Minato grab my hair and force me to look at him.

"Listen, you fucking little whore, you put us through so much shit, so we're going to make you suffer once we get back to _my_ house. You will do exactly as I fucking say when I fucking say it, do you understand?" He sneered. I glared at him, but nodded. I feared him more then I did anyone else. Minato was different with his abuse. He could find ways to torture me both mentally and physically.

"Minato, I'll go sign her out." Kushina informed and then exited the room. Minato grabbed my arm and yanked me off the bed. I stumbled as I tried to match his speed as he dragged my out of the room and out of the hospital. He had tossed me into the backseat of the car and got into the front. I looked around. Shit. The car had a child lock, meaning, like a police car, the back seats could only be opened from the outside. I gritted my teeth together as Kushina got into the car and kissed Minato.

"Can't you fucking asshole go get a room and do that kind of nasty shit?" I growled. Kushina immediately leaned back and socked me. I yelped and curled into a ball.

"Kushina," Minato warned in a serious voice, making her gasp and then sit back down in her seat.

"Your right, Naruko. We will get a room and then tie you down to a chair in that same room and make you watch us make sweet fucking love to each other." Minato hissed. I wrinkled my nose. Gross. Worst punishment _ever_. I would rather have every bone in my body broken.

"I'm good," I said. Minato smiled.

"You're a smart ass aren't you. Don't worry. I'll wipe that smirk off your face soon enough," he noted. "I don't know where you suddenly get off growing balls and leaving us to die." He said. I smiled and snapped my teeth at him.

"Bite me," I snapped. He growled and then drove us to his house.

"Get inside the fucking house," he said as he opened the car door. I looked at him for a moment and then did as told and got out of the car. I glanced to my left. I could easily make a break for it, but I was beaten and a little tired. Minato or Kushina would easily catch up to me or they would just hit me with their car.

"Great, I'm back at the hell house." I grumbled. Minato smirked.

"Yea, and you're here to stay." He said. I snapped my teeth at him and he leaned forward and put his lips to my ear. "I just might take you up on that offer," he whispered, sending cold shivers down my spine. I cringed away from him and wrinkled my nose.

"That's just wrong," I shot back and walked into the house, after Kushina. As soon as the door was closed, Minato kicked me from behind, making me slammed into the door jamb. I clenched my fist and swung back at him, but he caught my fist and bent me arm back. I screamed and kicked his crotch. Kushina grabbed me and slammed my head into a table. I reached for a glass vase and hit her in the head with it. Minato grabbed my legs and pulled me down. I squirmed and kicked him in the face and then darted for the door. Kushina stabbed a knife into my hand. I screamed, but pulled it out and slashed her chest, right above her breasts, and ran out of the house and straight for the church.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called as he came into my line of view. I smiled and he ran over to me. "Shit! Your bleeding. C'mon, we have to get you inside." He said as he towed me inside.

"Mommy!" Jenny called in worry as soon as she saw me. I smiled at her.

"Jenny go upstairs. Mommy is fine. I promise," I said. She nodded, but I watched as tears streamed down her face as she ran upstairs. A sharp pain struck my heart again and I frowned. "Damn this hurts!" I complained. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sewed my arm back up and I out it into a bucket of ice as he cleaned my cutes with alcohol.

"I'm going to kill them," he sneered. I shook my head.

"No, _we're_ going to kill them. We are in this together, Sasuke." I corrected. He smiled and nodded. "We have to tell Jenny what's really going on." I said. He sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

"I know. Now's the best time," he suggested. I nodded and we walked up to her room. Jenny looked up at us.

"Jenny, its time we talk about what mommy and daddy are really doing." I started.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is school scary?" Jenny asked as she fixed her knee-low skirt and strapped her small dagger tightly around her thigh. I smiled and shook my head. "If you say so, but if any boy tries to touch me the way daddy touches you, I'm going to stab him." She warned. I smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, but hide the blade afterward. Can't have any evidence now, can we?" I asked as I buttoned her blouse and fixed her black hair in two high pony tails. Wait, I never described how my little Jenny looks, did I? Hmm, well Jenny's a little short for her age, has long ebony hair, and sapphire eyes. If I didn't know any better, I really would think that she was a child conceived from Sasuke and me.

"Diddo!" She exclaimed and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her tightly against me. The sweet warmth of her body pressing against mine made my heart flutter and my cheeks turn a light shade of red. There were time, when Jenny made me really feel like a mother and that feeling was irreplaceable. She took what Sasuke and I had been dong and agreed not to tell anyone. She even said that she was going to try and help us anyway she could, which made Sasuke and I die of laughter. It was just so cute the way she raised her little fist and acted like she was a hero from a children's book or something.

"Hurry up and get in the car," Sasuke said as he walked into the room. I smiled at him and picked Jenny up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the car with her backpack swung over my shoulder. Sasuke smiled as I nibbled on Jenny's cheek, making her giggle lightly. Jenny quickly jumped into the back as I got into the passengers seat and Sasuke the driver's seat. I laughed as she blew thousands of kisses to Nightmare. Funny how they resembled each other with the black hair and piercing sapphire eyes.

"Emma," Jenny whispered. I looked back at her and then followed her distant gaze and saw train tracks. Train tracks? I clenched my teeth and looked forward. There was nothing I could do. Emma was gone and it hurt Jenny more than anything, but I couldn't replace her. I was just a friend whom Jenny trusted and called mommy, but I was nothing of the sort. I was a bad influence and I should have just done the right thing and reported her to child service when had the chance. I know she would have been happier that way. A silent and single tear fell from my left eye as my hair shadowed my face. I gasped when Jenny gave my hand a light squeeze and looked back at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sasuke stood silent and kept his eyes on the road.

"Don't compare my pain to yours. You and daddy have been through much worse and I can never begin to understand how you two felt all these years. My life wasn't perfect, but it was close enough, unlike yours. Your life was a shaky bridge that you could never cross without falling into a rocky and wild river and dieing. Even so, none of that matters anymore. We're together and you're my mommy. Your not Emma,, but your still someone who cares for me," Jenny said. Every word that escaped her small lips made my heart skip a beat. I smiled and leaned back and kissed her forehead.

"Idiot, how are you smarter than me?" I said as I stroked her cheek. She smiled and I sat back down on my seat. Sasuke looked at me and gave me a tender smile. Life… sucks dick, until you find a reason for living. A reason behind everything that ever happened that led you up to that point in time. Paybacks is a bitch and it gets even sweeter when you find someone to stand by your side and watch as you stain your hands with blood. They won't judge, but only request to help.

"Okay, kid. We're here now go and promise to not kill anyone on the first day." Sasuke said to Jenny as she jumped out of the car. Jenny rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay, as long as you understand." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Yea, yea. See you later, daddy. Mommy, don't forget to come get me." Jenny reminded me as she looked at me with absolute seriousness. I smiled.

"How can I?" I asked. She giggled, kissed my cheek, and then ran into the school building. A teacher that stood by the gate eyes Sasuke and I. I smirked. "My, it seems that teacher had a staring problem." I purred as Sasuke started the car back up. He chuckled and drove off. "How about we add her to our list?" I joked. Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"C'mon. We have to get to class, Naru." He said as he parked the car and handed me _my_ old schedule. The other night I had bought hair remover and now had my natural sun blonde hair back. I loved being myself and was more than happy to stop posing as Ino. Sakura, Neji, Lee, and the others glared at us as we headed to our first period. I flipped Sakura off and blew a kiss at Neji. His eyes filled with lust for a moment and then he straitened out and sneered at me. Gotcha. I leaned over and put my lips to Sasuke's ear.

"Neji Hyuuga will be next on my list," I stated. Sasuke smirked and looked back at me.

"Doesn't he have a cousin named Hinata Hyuuga? Perfect. We can hit two birds with one stone," Sasuke noted. I narrowed my eyes. Yea, that's just great. While I kill Neji, Hinata would be having her dirty little paws on my boyfriend. I'll grind the little tramp into dust.

"Sasuke, if she so much as kisses you, I won't hesitate to kill her in front of the entire school." I warned. Sasuke smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Jealous, are we?" he asked. I flinched and then snapped my teeth at him. Sasuke chuckled, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. "Naru, I would never cheat on you. I want to kill them just as much as you, meaning that I would never even hug them!" Sasuke explained. I leaned back into his embrace and smiled. He always knew how to comfort me no matter how down I felt.

"Yea, your right. I guess I'm just a little jealous," I admitted. Sasuke tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my head.

"You really do make a great mom," he said. I froze and looked up at him in shock. Random much? "I'm just saying, considering how good you are with Jenny." He defended. I arched an eyebrow and looked up at the sky. A great mom, huh? I never had one, so I don't know how a great mom is supposed to be, but if Jenny accepts me as her mom, I'll take that position in her life and try to be the best I can be. I felt a tender smile spread across my face at the thought of being Jenny's mom. For a five year old, the kids got guts and that's something I love. Imagine me, a sixteen-year-old murderer, the mother of a five-year-old wise ass. I giggled lightly and Sasuke looked at me, confused.

"Sorry, that just came out. I was just thinking about Jenny and how it would look if I was her mom. Ha! People would think I'm a slut for having a kid at eleven, but since she isn't really my kid, I'm still innocent. Thank Hell," I grumbled. Sasuke chuckled and pushed me into the classroom. I frowned as all the eyes in the class turned to us and began to glare. Shit. "Do you have a staring problem? I mean, I heard they had medication for that." I snapped. They continued to glare.

"Naruko! Get your act together you disturbing and troubled child!" The teacher shouted. Well, she hadn't changed. Once a bitch, always a bitch, I guess.

"Why am I being scolded when their the ones glaring at me?" I asked, which was just a waste of my breath.

"Because, they have a right to glare at you! Have you seen your parents! They loved you and look what you did to them! If I didn't know any better, I would say you're the devil's spawn!" She snapped. I arched an eyebrow. The devil's spawn? That's a little farfetched, don't you think? I mean, there are people in this world who do much worse and she is scolding me for that. Sure, maybe 'God' will hate me for getting revenge and banish me to Hell, but I don't really care. Why should I be punished for something that they had done to me?

"They deserved it," was all I said. The teacher slammed her ruler against her desk and stomped over to me. I grinded my teeth together as she came up to me face. Sasuke was about to do something, when I raised my hand and gave him a warning glance. He quickly understood, gave me a stiff nod, and walked back to his seat.

"Did they really? What did they do?" The teacher questioned. I smirked.

"So much that your small and futile mind can never even begin to comprehend." I hissed. The teacher acted on instinct and back handed me across the face. I could see rage come aflame in Sasuke's eyes as my blood boiled in wrath. I smirked and looked the teacher dead in the eyes. "I would watch yourself, Miss. There are something you shouldn't mess with without expecting some sort of consequence and this is one of them. You just crossed the line when your hand made contact with my cheek. Plus, you hit like a girl." I sneered and then walked off to my seat next to Sasuke. The teacher's eyes were wide as she gazed as her hands. Payback will befall all of them in due time…


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into the pre-school and walked straight to Jenny's classroom so that I could sign her out, but she was no where to be found. I looked around the room and at the kids, but Jenny just wasn't there at all. I had asked some of the other kids if they had seen her, but they all said that they hadn't seen her for about three hours. I sighed and was about to walked outside to the playground, when I spotted Jenny's teacher.

"Can I help you," the teacher asked as I walked over to her. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for my daughter, Jennifer Uchiha." I said. The teacher nodded and then walked over and grabbed the sign out form, but she quickly froze after a quick glance and looked back at me with an arched eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" I questioned. The teacher laughed a little and shook her head.

"No, there's no problem at all. Its just that, Jennifer has already been signed out and picked up by her grandparents." She said. I tensed and my eyes grew wide as her words sunk in. Grandparents? No way!

"That's impossible! Jenny doesn't have grandparents! My boyfriend's and my parents are dead! I stated that in the emergency form and I asked you people not to let anyone, but Sasuke or I, to sign her out! Do you even understand what the hell is going on here? W-what did these people look like?" I screamed in rage. The teacher cringed away from me and stared at me with complete shock. "Well?" I urged. She quickly fixed herself, but dropped the sign out sheet and trembled lightly.

"Uh, the man looked like you. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes and the woman had long red hair and green eyes." She described. I froze and my heart stopped. Damn it all! I ran right out of there and kept going. I jumped into the car and looked at Sasuke.

"We need to go to my house. Now!" I ordered. Sasuke nodded and hit the gas. The car shot forward, but the speed wasn't fast enough to please me. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it tightly as my mind gave me thousands of different images of what the demons could be doing to my little girl.

"Naruko, tell me just what the fuck is going on!" Sasuke demanded as he picked up speed. I gritted my teeth at the though of Minato even touching Jenny.

"The demons have her. I'll make them pay," I hissed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then suddenly the car _really_ picked up speed. I closed my eyes and pictured myself hugging Jenny close again. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of the car, when the car came to a dead stop. Sasuke and I ran over and kicked down the door. Kushina was sitting on the staircase with a huge smirk spread across her stupid face. "Where is she?" I sneered.

"My granddaughter? Oh, she's upstairs with your papa of course. Where else would she be? Though it was very rude of you to not tell us that you had a baby five years ago. If we knew, we would have disposed of you a long time ago!" Kushina shouted. I clenched my teeth, then shot forward and socked her right in the face, send her head sideways and watching with hate as it smacked hard against the metal railing. "Your bitch!" she screeched.

"Fuck you!" I snapped and jumped over her and darted upstairs with Sasuke close behind. Remember, Naruko! Which fucking room is your parents? I looked through the hallways and gritted my teeth. I had only ever seen which room was theirs once and that was so long ago. I took a wild guess and ran into a middle room. Minato was leaning over Jenny while she was tied to the bed. "You son of a bitch! What the fuck are you doing to her!" I screamed as I ran over and pushed him off. I quickly untied her while Sasuke fought with Minato.

"Mommy!" Jenny exclaimed as soon as I removed the cloth from her mouth. I hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "Look o-!" Jenny warned, but was caught off as pulled her with me, dodging the bat that swung forward. I glared at Kushina and let out a low growl. "That scared me," Jenny admitted as tears streamed down her face. I hugged her close and gasped.

"Where s your dagger?" I asked. Jenny shrugged and pointed at Minato.

"Sasuke, watch out!" I shouted, but Minato had already stabbed the blade into Sasuke's right shoulder. "Sasuke!" I screamed and then looked at Jenny. "Jenny, be a good girl for mommy and run downstairs to the car!" I ordered. Jenny nodded and ran off downstairs.

"What? Your not going with her?" Minato asked as I let my long blonde hair shadow over my face. Sasuke kneeled on the floor and looked at me with pained eyes as Kushina and Minato stalked toward me.

"I'm done running," I finally said in an ominous voice. Sasuke yanked the dagger out of his shoulder and flung it forward, slicing Kushina's cheek and cutting some of her hair. Minato snapped and glared at Sasuke. "Don't," I warned and looked them both in the eyes. "Touch him and I'll kill you. I'm the one you want. Have you lost sight of that and strayed from the path of your true pray?" I questioned.

"Why you distasteful little wench!" Minato screamed as he darted forward and swung his arm at me, but I quickly gripped his wrist, yanked his forward, and slammed my knee into his stomach. "Fucking shit!" He shouted and I swung my fist straight into his face. Minato slammed into the ground and looked up at me with utter shock and absolute hate.

"You can mess with me, and you can mess with Sasuke, because I know he can defend him, but you cannot, and I mean can _not_, mess with my little girl." I growled and kicked him I the face. I reached for the bat that Kushina had tried to hit me with and was about to hit Minato with it, when Kushina tackled me down from behind. "Get the fuck off of me, you fucking slut!" I screamed as I squirmed under her and slammed my head into her nose. Sasuke finally regained some strength and then ran over and pulled Kushina off of me.

"Piece of shit!" Minato screamed as he grabbed me from behind and slammed my head into the wall. I recovered quickly and spun around and socked him. Sasuke slammed Kushina's face into his knee and knocked her out with a glass bottle to the back of her head. Minato pinned me to the wall. Sasuke was about to interfere, when I shot him a warning glance.

"No, Sasuke! This is my fight! Go downstairs and watch Jenny!" I barked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly agreed and ran out of the door. I stared Minato dead in the eyes. "Like I said before, I'm done running." I repeated. Minato smirked and I kicked my leg up into his crotch. He screamed and fell onto his knees, releasing his grip on me. I brought his face down onto my knee and kicked him backward. His legs laid under him as he fell back and glared at me. "Scared yet?" I asked.

"Not even a little," he shot back. I smirked.

"Good. I wouldn't want our little game end so quickly or else it wouldn't be as much fun." I teased. Minato smirked and took a deep breath as he close his eyes.

"How did this happen?" He asked. I arched an eyebrow and sat on the bed with my legs crossed like a lady at a fancy restaurant wearing some kind of hundred dollar dress.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" I shot back as he sat up and glared at me. "You made my life a living hell just so you can play your little games and toy with me. I would have been a good daughter and I would have done anything you said, but no. You treated me like shit, all because you two bastards had me at such a fucking young age. Well, fuck you! All that is bullshit! Why should I be fucking punished all because you and Kushina didn't fucking use protecting?" I asked. Minato took a step back as he stood up.

"You think your life was bad? I had to deal with your stupid ass while in high school!" He snapped. I smirked.

"Oh, well. What's done is done, leaving the past as history." I said as grabbed the bat off the ground. Minato's eyes grew wide as I looked at him with a sinister grin. "Payback is a bitch," I purred and then walked over to him. He dodged as I swung the bat forward. He dodged most of my hits until finally I landed one on his side. The sound of something cracking was like music to my ears as Minato screamed out in agony and fell onto the ground, grasping his side and gasping for air. "I always hated you," I said, tossed the bat aside and pulled out the whip that hung on the door. "It's about time you feel my pain," I stated and then began to slash his body with the long string or cord or whatever it was. With every slash I made on Minato, I remembered being slashed myself, explaining some of the many scars on my body.

"I'll have your head for this!" Minato screamed through tears. I smirked at the door and blew him a kiss.

"We'll meet again, daddy dearest." I said and then walked downstairs. Jenny immediately ran into my arms. All my aches and pains seemed to vanish with her touch.

"Mommy!" She cried. I hugged her tightly and suddenly I remembered what I saw when I walked into the room: Minato leaning over Jenny while she was tied up to the bed.

"Jenny, mommy wants you to answer her a question and she wants you to answer it truthfully, okay?" I said. Jenny looked at me for a moment, wiped her tears away with the back of her small fist, and nodded. "When mommy entered the room she saw something that really got her angry. She saw that horrible man on top of you and I just want to know if he touched you. Jenny, did he touch you?" I asked. Jenny nodded. "Where?" Jenny began to cry and violently shook her head. "No! Jenny, I need you to tell me! Where did he touch you?" I demanded. She recovered slowly and then pointed down.

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke hissed. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his wrist.

"No, not yet. I'll make him suffer. I don't want to die quickly, but painfully. I want to die slow _and_ painfully." I said. Sasuke clenched his fist and socked the wall as I picked Jenny up into my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Let's just hurry and get the Hell out of here." I suggested and got into the car. Sasuke nodded, got in, and drove us back to the church, where we will plan the demise of my parents, the demons, Minato and Kushina.


	12. Chapter 12

I kissed Jenny's forehead as she slept and lightly stroked her tender, soft pink cheek. Sasuke smiled as he leaned against the door jamb and watched me with a caressing gaze. We had been through so much, but my parents still haunted us and it seemed as if our pain was only getting worse. Jenny was sweet and all, but Sasuke and I couldn't put her through this at such a young age, so we had to talk. He and I decided that it would be best if we called child services for Jenny, but we just didn't know how to tell her. A single tear ran down my face and Sasuke walked over and hugged me tightly.

"I'm scared, Sasuke. We bonded with Jenny and now I really don't want to lose her, but I don't want her to get hurt in our fight either." I cried. Sasuke stroked my hair, picked me up bridal style, and carried me back to the room, where he sat down on the bed with me on his lap and tightened his grip on me. "Her world and ours shouldn't collide or her future could be ruined. We've already stained our hands in blood, but she's still a kid, making her still pure. She has a chance to change and make a difference unlike us." I whispered.

"I know, but don't you think we're being a little selfish. We keep saying that this is or the best, but how do we know? How do we know that she won't be abused or raped in foster care, not only that, but we haven't even considered what she wants. What if she doesn't want to leave. If we hand her to child services and she never wanted to go, for her it would be like being abandoned by the only two people she cared for." Sasuke said, making my eyes grow wide. He had a point.

"Mommy," I could hear Jenny call. I immediately jumped out of Sasuke's arms and ran straight to her room. Jenny was sitting up on her bed and rubbing her eye with the back of her small fist. I smiled and walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" I asked. She smiled at me and leaned against me.

"Can you sing to me?" She asked. I looked at her in utter shock. "I know it sounds weird, but I my dream, I had a memory from when I was one and it was a memory when my mom sang to me. I won't lie and say she had a gorgeous famous person voice, 'cause she didn't. She sang horrible, but she sang with love, so it was special." Jenny explained. I felt a tear run down my face as I nodded and held her close.

"Let's see. I don't know a lot of songs, but I'll try." I assure her. Jenny nodded and looked up at me. Sasuke walked in and leaned against the door jamb again. And so the audience grows. I sighed and thought of a song. "Okay, but you guys can't make fun of me." I warned with a laugh and then began to sing:

_She never slows down,_

_She doesn't know why, but when she's all alone _

_Feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fear if she cries that first tear, _

_The tears won't stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing drown_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering: if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

I finished. Sasuke's, and Jenny's, eyes were wide with utter shock. I looked at them and smiled. Sasuke slid down the door frame and stared at me with the same surprised look as Jenny recovered herself and fell back onto the bed with a smile.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked. Sasuke and Jenny laughed and looked at me as if I was out of my mind or something. "Seriously? I'm losing my mind here!" I urged.

"I just never thought the sweet Naruko that I know and love could sing like that. Naru, you have an extremely beautiful voice." Sasuke complimented. I blushed and looked away. I hadn't sang a song in such a long time. The only time I had sang before that was when my father invited friends over and asked me to do a 'performance' for them all.

"Mommy, you should try to get a record deal. Imagine how much money you'll make and the kind of house we would live in." Jenny suggested. Sasuke and I stared at her in shock for a minute and then looked at each other.

"Jenny, has anyone ever told you that your are a genius?" I asked. She shook her head and I laughed. "Well, you are!" I exclaimed and hugged her. Sasuke sighed and got up and exited the room. I smiled, tucked Jenny back in, and then followed Sasuke as he exited the church. "And where are you going?" I asked as I ran over to him. Sasuke smiled.

"Cemetery. I like to hear the whispers of the dead," he said. I smirked.

"Cemetery? That sounds spooky. I like it," I admitted. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed my hand. We walked over to the town cemetery and I sat on a tall tomb stone in the shape of an angel. "You do know that I hate angels, right?" I asked. Sasuke looked up at me and nodded. "I don't know what's so good about them that some people worship them. Angels are sneaky little sons of bi-," I started but was cut off by someone clearing their throat. I looked over to where the sound came from and saw a man, wearing a priests outfit. Oops.

"Will you like to repeat that for me, young lady?" He asked. I blinked and shook my head. "You do know. It is a si-," he started to scold me, but was cut off by Sasuke putting a gun to his head.

"I hate preachers," Sasuke hissed. I closed my eyes and slammed my fist into the angels head. Sasuke had been raped by a priest when he was younger and it was a scar in his life that could not be erased. Every time he saw anyone in church clothing, he would snap and sometimes attack them.

"Sasuke," I called. He looked back at me and I reached down toward him. Sasuke walked over, grabbed my wait, and pulled me down from the angel's shoulder.

"You can still repent your sin, my child. Its not to late to hear the voice of God, for he forgives all sins." The priest preached. I pulled my knife from the back of my jeans and put it to his throat.

"Let's get this straight, '_father_.' I hate people like you. Our lives have been nothing but a living hell, so how do you expect us to enter through your pretty golden gates when our mind and bodies are consumed with the wretched black flames of hatred? I'll never repent my sins, for I have no sins to repent. I just have rage and revenge." I said and then flipped my dagger, slipped it back into the back of my jeans, and walked off with Sasuke. "Man, I really hate prayer people." I grumbled. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me along. We walked farther into the dark cemetery. I walked over to a random headstone and slammed my foot onto it. "Why don't you wake up," I called. Sasuke chuckled.

"Naru, that dude is probably already past the 'pretty golden gates.'" He said. I smiled and laughed.

"I want to see a ghost, so come out and play my babies! Momma's here to see an interestingly ominous game of blood and tears!" I shouted to no one in particular. Sasuke shook his head and pulled me against him. "We haven't had any alone time since Jenny came along. How about we have a little fun in the mausoleum. Even the dead needs a little show now and again," I purred. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Hoe Hello me stange amigos! LOL... I love you. (- I have no idea where that came from -,-') Anyway, the song that our beautiful little Naruko had sang in this chappy is called '<em>Stand In The Rain<em>' by Superchick. Yes, I said Superchick! That counts as a disclaimer, 'cause I never said I owned it! Any future songs sung by our lovely blond will be song owned and sang by Superchick! I do not own them, sadly. Okay, just wanted to say that and now goodbye! Don't forget to review and keep reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, Sasuke and I had fucked each other's brains out at a cemetery by a tomb stone in one of those fucking little building or whatever in cemetery's that have a coffin inside. It was amazing. Let me to tell you, when that boy sets his mind to something, he does an awesome job.

"Jenny," Sasuke called as we walked into the church, hand-in-hand. Jenny came running down with Nightmare at her side. I smiled at them and laughed when they tackled me down. Jenny put her chin between my boobs and smiled at me while Nightmare purred and nudged my side.

"What is up with you two?" I asked with a slight giggly as I tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"Did I ever tell you that your boobs are like perfect pillows, mommy?" Jenny asked. I blushed and looked at her in shock as Sasuke erupted in laughter. I tossed him a glare and sat up.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" I asked. Jenny smiled and pulled out a cark from her front jean pocket. I snatched it away, so I could examine it, and gasped when the words written on it sunk in. "Jenny, I can't believe you actually called a record producer!" I said as I shook my head and stared at the small piece of paper in my hands.

"I want to live a better life with you two and singing pays good money! I want to be with you guys forever!" Jenny exclaimed. My eyes grew wide with shock as her words sunk in and then looked down, letting my hair fall over my face.

"You knew?" I asked. Jenny frowned and nodded. "Why didn't you just say anything?" I questioned. She sniffed and then hugged me tightly and cried. "We were only thinking about what was best for you," I explained as I made soothing circles on her back. Sasuke sighed and sat down next to us on the floor. "Jenny, look at us and stop crying. I don't see any blood so there is no need to cry," I said. Jenny pulled away and looked at Sasuke and me.

"I don't want to go, mommy! You're my mommy and you're my daddy! You two are all I have so please don't get rid of me!" She cried. I clenched my teeth and wiped away her tears.

"We won't," I assured her. "Now, don't cry unless your bleeding." I added. She giggled and nodded. "So, when is this record producer or whatever coming by?" I asked.

"Right now," she said and the chapel door opened. I sighed and slapped her over the head and she laughed.

"Hello! Is anyone here," a tall man with light brown eyes and dirty blond hair asked as he walked around. I walked down to the chapel with Sasuke and Jenny. "Oh, you must be Naruko Uzumaki. My name is Rodrick Home and I am here to make you a star!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I arched an eyebrow and nodded. "But first, I have to hear your voice." He noted. I nodded, took a deep breath, and sang _Stand In The Rain._

"Was that good enough?" I asked once I was finished. Rodrick's mouth was hanging open and then he suddenly laughed an hugged me.

"Welcome to Hollywood, baby!" He shouted. Huh?

_**Six Months Later**_

Yes, six months passed and nothing exciting happened, other than me becoming a famous singer. Sakura hated me more than ever now, and things were getting more interesting. Sasuke and I got a restraining order on our parents and Jenny was living her happy life like a crazy kid. We moved from the church to a four story house with six room and a really large back and front yard. Best part was that there were no other houses on the block, so the only sounds that we heard were the annoying paparazzi and stupid fans.

"Naru! I'm taking over base!" Josh announced. I turned to him and nodded as he grabbed the base guitar. My sexy lead guitarist walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him and he put his lips to my ear.

"Good luck tonight," Sasuke whispered. I nodded and kissed him, then fixed my headset. "Naru, your shirt isn't zipped all the way, want to me to fix it?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yea, its stuck. You can try, but it just wouldn't go up for me." I grumbled. Sasuke chuckled and zipped up like nothing. "What? No way! I swear it wasn't working!" I whined and then stormed off. The sound of Sasuke laughing behind me made me smile. Jenny was sitting back stage with the rest of the band and drinking a strawberry/banana smoothie.

"Sing your heart out, mommy!" Jenny exclaimed. I giggled and climbed down the stay and to the end of it so I was right under it.

"Naru, are you on the platform yet?" Erick asked through my headset.

"Not yet. I'm getting there so be patient," I snapped and turned another small corner. "Okay, on it." I announced as I stepped upon the metal plate that would carry me up onto the stage. I could hear the began to scream as the smoke rose from the ground upstairs. I tried to stand still as the platform lifted me up. After thirty or fifty time of rehearsal on that thing, you would think I would get used to it! As soon as I was up, I started singing.

_Follow the leader, Stay in the lines_

_What will people thin of what you've done this time_

_Go with the crowd _

_Surely somebody know_

_Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes_

_Play it safe, Play by the rules_

_Or don't play at all, what if you lose_

_That's not the secret but I know what is:_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives_

_I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_I'm gonna be out front_

_I'm gonna blaze a trail_

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna cross that line_

_Everybody freeze_

_Don't step over that line_

_Don't stand up, they'll shoot down the first one who tries_

_Try to change the world, they'll think that you're out of your mind_

_Revolutions start when someone crosses that line_

_They want us to lie down, Give in to the lies_

_Nothing has to change_

_And no one had to die_

_That's not the secret but I know what is:_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives_

_I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_I'm gonna be out front_

_I'm gonna blaze a trail_

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna cross that line_

_I'm gonna cross that line_

_I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_I'm gonna be up front_

_I'm gonna blaze a trail_

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna cross that line_

_Run like I've got the cops on my tail_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_I'm gonna be up front_

_Gonna blaze a trail_

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna cross that line_

I finished and the crowd erupted into cheers. I smiled and tried to catch my breath. Sasuke smiled at me from the back and I walked over and gave him and the rest of the band a high five. When I turned around, all of the men and woman with front row seat had extended their hands toward us. Sasuke and I laughed and ran over and gave them high-fives. We ran back and forth like idiot. I sang a couple more songs and once the concert was over, I was so tired that I just laid down on the stage and stayed there until Sasuke walked over and picked me up.

"C'mon, its time to go home." He said. I wrapped one arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the limo where Jenny was waiting. I smiled and she gave me a small thumbs up. "Pleas open the door for me, love." Sasuke requested. Jenny opened the door and Sasuke slid in with me on his lap and jenny close behind.

"Where to, Sir Sasuke?" The driver asked.

"Home," Sasuke answered. The driver nodded and drove us home. Our limo was pitch black hummer limo with red rimes and out band name written on the side. Our band was called, "Hell's Demons." All the songs we sing, I write, based on my life and I hate them for that. I was telling the world my past and it scared me, but Sasuke told me it was better to let it all out, so I sang it out. For the lack of a better term, the lyrics were my autobiography.

"I think mommy's falling asleep on your lap," I could hear Jenny say. Then again, my eyes were closed and my hearing was dead do to the loud crowd.

"Yea, well, we're almost home." I think Sasuke assured her. I finally caved into my desire and succumbed to sleep, my mind drifting into its little perfect world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>What's up, doc? Lol! For this chappy, our beautiful Naruko sang: <em>Cross The Line<em>! Okay, that's all folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

I slipped my gun into the back of my skirt and pulled down my shirt and then strapped my dagger to my upper thigh. We were getting ready for our next victims, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke invited Hinata to a fancy dinner and I invited Neji to a nightclub, but in the end, we would all meet up in the exact same place: The Hyuuga Cemetery. It was a special cemetery that was specially reserved for the bodies of the Hyuuga household, so you can see why we picked to kill them their. Might as well die near loved ones, right? I watched as Sasuke descended the staircase dressed in a sexy tux. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Don't let the paparazzi see you together and don't let her kiss you. Your lips are mine. I'm kind of jealous that she'll be able to see you in this tux all night," I admitted. Sasuke chuckled and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. "Now, go." I ordered and he nodded and left. I leaned against the door and felt my heart ach a little. "Pull yourself together, Naruko. It isn't a real date, just a lure and, besides, Sasuke would never do that to you." I told myself.

"Good luck out there, mommy." Jenny motivated from on top of the stairs. I smiled walked up and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, baby. Now, go and get to bed before I start biting you." I warned. She giggled and ran off. I frowned and looked down at my all black outfit. It was a shock to Sasuke and I that they had accepted, but then we realized that they only did it for the fame and money they might get out of us. The sound of knocking on the door formed a smirk on my face. I walked down and opened the door. Neji's eyes grew wide as he let his eyes wonder over my body. "Are you just going to stand there and drool or are we going out dancing?" I asked. Neji quickly recovered and walked me over to his car.

"You look fucking sexy," He said as he opened the door for me. I looked at him and gave him a sexy vampire smile. Sasuke had called it that, because he said that when he saw me smile like that, he swore that fangs were about to slide out from my gum.

"Your not so bad yourself," I said with a laugh as I slid into the passengers seat and pulled out my phone and immediately started texting Sasuke out of boredom.

Me: Hey! I'm bored & Neji doesn't know good music if it slapped him in the face!

Sasuke: lol It can't be that bad can it?

Me: -.-' uh ya it can… he is seriously tone death!

Sasuke: that explains so much…

Me: How are things goin on ur end?

Sasuke: Hinata is in the br powdering her nose or sumthin

Me: How long has she been in there?

Sasuke: half an hour…

Me: O.o I feel bad for who ever goes in after her!

Sasuke: lol

Me: imma go now we're heading toward the parkin lot

Sasuke: don't let him touch you

Me: why wood I -,-'

Sasuke: haha okay then I love you

Me: I love you 2! :D

Sasuke: I love you more! ;)

He replied. I was about to text back when I noticed Neji trying to peek and then hid my phone in my bra. Gross, but I had to at least try to seduce him. Neji's eyes were glued to my phone so they followed where it went. His jaw dropped and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," he apologized as he turned off the car. I smiled and got out and made a hurling face when he wasn't looking. Neji and I walked into the club and immediately started dancing. Dancing was the number one way to a complete seduction for men. They always followed the body movement and what better way to captivate them than dancing like a total tramp? "Wow, I never thought that you could dance so well!" Neji announced as he caressed my swinging hips with his hands. I smiled and turned and grinded on him. Whatever I had eaten before we left was threatening to come back up at any moment and paint a picture on the colorful dance floor. Gross.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me." I whispered seductively into his ear. Neji smirked and let one of his hands travel up my body. _Just take it for now, Naruko_, I thought to myself. I let out a small yelp when he squeezed my right breast and began to kiss my neck. I was going to need a really good shower when it was all over. I had enough and pulled away and looked back at him. "Do you want me? All of me?" I asked. Neji nodded and I pulled him out of the crowd and slammed him against a wall. "Then take me, but not here. You know me, Neji, I like it dark and I usually am better when I have a dead audience." I purred as I ran my fingers over his chest seductively.

"Dead audience? What about my family cemetery?" He asked. I smirked and nodded. "Great!" He said and dragged me out of there and practically tossed me into the car. Okay, he was definitely done for. The sound of my phone ringing made me jump. I let out a sigh of relief and answered it.

"Yo, Manny! What's up?" I asked. Manny was what I called out Manager, Rodrick. I guess you can see where I got Manny from.

"Hey, baby doll! Don't forget you have a big concert in two days and you school called me the other day and said you have a big test tomorrow, so don't stay out to late and get some good sleep!" He informed. I nodded.

"I know, Manny. Thank you," I said and hung up. Neji started up the car and drove the hell out of there like a speeding bullet. "Wow there boy! Slow down. Are you trying to kill us?" I asked. Neji chuckled and only picked up speed. "Just so you know, if I die, I'm never talking to you again." I sneered. Neji laughed and his car turned in about four complete three-sixties before coming to a dead stop at a curve. I turned to look at him as if he was completely out of his mind.

"We're here," he announced and then jumped out of the car and dragged me along. I sighed and smirked when I saw Sasuke's car parked on the other side of the street. He better not have started without me! "Hinata?" Neji questioned as he suddenly stopped, forcing me to bump into him and stumble back.

"What the fuck, Neji? Don't just stop like that! Shit, that was luck hitting a brick wall. What the hell are you made of?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

"Neji?" I could hear a small voice ask. I looked up and saw Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at me. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"That's my business. What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Neji growled. Hinata blushed and pointed down at her and Sasuke's intertwined hands. I narrowed my eyes and looked away. "Well, I'm older so I say that this is my sex spot!" Neji snapped. I felt my eye twitch.

"But Sasuke wanted a cemetery!" Hinata countered. An evil grin spread across Neji's face and I cringed away.

"Yea, well, Naruko is already shirtless!" He shouted. Huh? I looked down, like an idiot, and my shirt was still very much on. Suddenly, Neji grabbed me and yanked off my shirt. I screamed and hugged myself.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called as he ran over to me and wrapped his jacket around me. "How dare you touch her with your filthy hands." Sasuke growled I hugged his coat to me. Sasuke walked over and socked Neji in the face.

"And so the games begin," I whispered and I buttoned Up Sasuke's oversized jacket and pulled out my gun and fired at the sky. Everyone, including Sasuke, immediately shut up and looked at me in shock. "Honestly, we're here to kill not play, Sasuke." I groaned. Sasuke laughed and walked over and put his gun to Hinata's head.

"P-please don't kill me! I'm sorry that I wasn't a good kisser!" She cried. Kisser? I glared at her and Sasuke and then tossed my gun aside and pulled out my dagger.

"Come here, Neji. I thought you were going to take me. I mean, you seemed to be really good with your hands back there, so why don't you use them now and try to defend yourself?" I asked in a seductive voice. "C'mon big boy, repent your sin and prepare for hell. Neji: broke my leg, tried to choke me with barbed wire, and beat me until I was literally broken and bleeding." I said his sins aloud.

"Your going to murder me? You don't have the balls!" He screamed, and at that very moment, Sasuke shot Hinata's brains out. I smirked.

"Self defense is not murder," I announced and sliced his throat. I shut my eyes and mouth quickly as his blood sprayed out and hit me. "Ew," I said. "Sorry about your jacket, Sasuke." I apologized as I tried to wipe off my bloody face.

"It's okay. Now come here," he said and pulled me close. Sasuke removed his shirt and used it to help me wipe my face off. "Now, all we have to do is clean up and then head home." he said as he picked up our guns and put his in his the front of his jeans and tossed me mine. I smiled and slipped it to its place behind my skirt. "And so the games continue," he whispered as we sat on top of some tall headstones and watched as Neji and Hinata's bodies torched.


	15. Chapter 15

"About earlier, what did Hinata mean by 'good kisser'?" I asked. Sasuke stiffened and shot me a glare. I glared back at him. "Well?" I urged. He sighed, jumped of the tomb stone, and walked away. Oh no he didn't. "Hey! Sasuke, this conversation is so not over!" I shouted and jumped from the top tombstone and screamed when the force from when I landed on my feet twisted my ankle and knocked me down. Sasuke immediately ran back to me with worry. "Oh, so now you listen to me, huh?" I grumbled.

"Shut up," he scold. I pouted and grabbed my ankle. "Don't touch it, it could be fractured. Let me see it," Sasuke ordered. I sighed and let him examine my ankle. "No, your fine. It's probably just a little sprain. See? This is what happened when you not careful and this is also karma for not trusting me." He snapped. I blinked and snapped my teeth at him.

"I never said I didn't trust you, I just don't trust Hinata." I defended. Sasuke sighed and then let out a little chuckle as he picked me up into his arms, bridal-style. "You going to play doctor with me now?" I asked with a stupid grin. Sasuke laughed and shook his head as he walked us to the car and gently put me into the passengers seat.

"I guess if that's what you want to call it," he whispered into my ear as he got into the car. I giggled and turned the radio up loud and sat back. Sasuke drove us home while I slowly began to doze off in the car. "I can see you falling asleep, Naru. Just give into it and I'll wake you up when we get home. You've been really tired lately. Have you been going to bed late or something?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head and made myself comfortable.

"Promise to wake me up?" I asked with a yawn. Sasuke smiled at me and shook his head. I groaned, but caved and fell asleep.

"Mommy!" Jenny screamed into my ear. My eyes snapped open and I stared at her in shock. She simply giggled and shoved the clock in my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I scold as I sat up and glared at her. She laughed and pointed to her alarm clock. I arched an eyebrow as I examined the time and then gasped. "What the fuck?" I screamed, waking up the sleeping Sasuke that lay next to me.

"What's all this racket?" He grumbled.

"Sasuke, we're late for school." I announced. He sat up immediately and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Impossible," was all that escaped his lips.

"Why don't you guys just take a day off? You hate school anyway," Jenny suggested as she jumped onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her from falling and sighed.

"Yea, but we have a test today. Wait, that's a huge reason to why we shouldn't go." I said. Sasuke chuckled and laid back down.

"How is your ankle?" He asked as he looked up at me. I smiled down at him.

"It's better now. Thank you for worrying." I said with a slight giggle. Jenny laughed and ran out of the room. "Damn! Tomorrow we have a concert don't we? Also, I need to get to writing a new song too and practice my steps and then we have go to rehearsal at six." I whined with a sigh. Sasuke laughed and pulled me on top of him. I smiled and was about to kiss him, when we heard the sound of cameras flashing downstairs. "Why am I scared to find out why the paparazzi is going camera crazy?" I asked and then jumped off of Sasuke. We walked downstairs and saw Jenny riding on top of Nightmare in the living room with the curtains wide open.

"Jenny!" Sasuke scold and then ran down and shut the curtains. We both turn to her and she flinched and frowned. "Jeez kid, think before you act. Now, where is my good morning kiss?" Sasuke asked with a pout. Jenny laughed and then ran over and kissed Sasuke's cheek as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Your all nuts," I murmured and then walked into the kitchen with Nightmare at my side. "Can you believe with have to live with them?" I asked her and shook my head in disappointment. The sound of Sasuke and Jenny laughing in perfect harmony was like music to my ears. I made them some eggs and some coffee for Sasuke and then went to go take a shower, but stopped when I saw a bag sticking out of the bottom sink cabinet. "What is that?" I asked myself and then walked over and pulled the bag out and gasped. "Sasuke!" I called. He ran up to the bathroom and I looked at him in shock.

"What is it, Naru?" He asked in worry and walked closer to me.

"Do you remember when I had my last period?" I asked. He blinked in shock for a moment and then went into deep thought.

"I know you definitely had it last month," he answered. I smiled.

"Yea, your right. I did, didn't I? I must be losing my mind. Well, I'm sure I'll get it soon this month." I said.

"This month is over tomorrow," he corrected. I froze and looked at him.

"Huh? That's impossible! I haven't gotten my period yet!" I argued. Sasuke sighed, shrugged, and walked out. "Damn, I must be getting anemic or something. I guess I'll go to the doctor and find out." I said as I took a quick shower. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized black sweater with no shirt under. I was too lazy to put one on and what? "I'm heading out!" I announced and then headed to the car, pushing through the crowd of paparazzi that was asking me stupid questions.

"Is it true that you are having a love affair?" One reporter asked before I could shut my car door, making me freeze and stare at her in shock.

"Are you fucking crazy? I would never cheat on Sasuke! I love him, now can you guys get the hell out of my driveway!" I ordered and got into the car. All the camera men and reporters immediately moved away, knowing I wasn't afraid to hit them, and I backed up and drove off. I saw one or two cars following me as usual.

"Do you have an appointment?" The nurse as the desk asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I just wanted to know if I can get a quick check up to see if I'm anemic or something since I missed my period this month. I mean, I _never_ miss a period." I explained. The nurse nodded and gave me a clipboard with some papers to fill out. I was about to sit down, when five girls and two boys ran over and began to yank on me. "Hey! Let go!" I cried.

"OMG! It really is you! Naruko-Chan, I'm your biggest fan!" A girl screamed.

"Fuck you, bitch! I'm her biggest fan!" Another one argued. I sweat dropped and let out a loud whistle that immediately shut them up.

"Fuck man, can't a girl see the doctor in some damn peace?" I grumbled and looked at them. "What the fuck do I have to do to shut you guys up? This is a hospital and you shouldn't be so damn loud." I growled.

"Sing for us!" A boy exclaimed. I sighed.

"Fine, just let me fill out this form and then I'll sing to you." I caved. They all nodded and started shoving each other to sit in the seats next to me. Completely ignoring them, I filled out the papers and turned them into the nurse at the desk and sat back down at my seat.

"Sing!" They all chimed in unison. I cringed and sighed.

"What song?" I asked.

"_Your Guardian Angel _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" They all chose. I rolled my eyes. That was such a sappy song, but at least it was one I liked.

"Fine," I snapped and then took a deep breath and began to sing _Stand In The Rain_. Once I finished, the doctor had called for me so I went in and gave a little blood. "I don't feel so good," I admitted as I watched him draw out my blood. What was wrong with me? I should have been used to blood by now and I was suddenly freaking out by a little shot? You had got to be joking!

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked as he pulled out the needle. I was about to nod, when I saw the end of the needle and blacked out.

"Naruko," someone whispered in my eyes. My eyes snapped open and I was staring right at the nurse from earlier. "Thank heavens your awake. You really gave the doctor a scare back there when you suddenly fainted." She explained. I sat up and looked at her confused.

"I fainted? No way," I said as I looked around and stared at the time. "Okay, yes way! I need to go!" I shouted and darted out the door. The parking lot was packed with fans a paparazzi. "This has to be some kind of twisted joke," I whined as I tried to sneak my way to my car. Once I safely got there, I got into my car and drove home.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked from the couch. He was sitting with Jenny on his lap while eating popcorn and watching _Jurassic_ _Park_.

"Nowhere, everywhere, who knows." I said as I grabbed a coke and then jumped over the couch and laid my head on Jenny's lap, making her giggle. I smiled up at her and then leaned up and kissed her chin. "Did you miss me?" I asked. She nodded and I laughed as she blushed. "Come here you!" I shouted as I pulled her on top of me, knocking my head down to Sasuke's lap.

"Crazy girls," he murmured. Jenny and I both glared at him and then laughed.

"So, you were nowhere and everywhere at the same time?" She asked as she made herself comfortable and used my breast as pillows. I giggled and shrugged.

"No, I don't know where I was. I think it was either a waiting room, an operating room, or a sick bed." I said as I tried to think of the room I woke up in. Jenny and Sasuke were both staring at me with wide eyes. "What? What did I do this time? I swear I didn't slap a bitch again, don't believe her!" I defended. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Uh, what? I didn't say that right now, did I? Uh, I'm so screwed…." I sighed and Sasuke picked me up, knocking Jenny off and onto the couch.

"Sorry, Jenny. Mommy and daddy need some alone time." Sasuke apologized and Jenny scowl.

"Why don't you just say you want to fuck? I'm not three, baby! I'm five years old next month!" She shouted. Sasuke and I stared at her for a minute and then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

_But we feel like we do and we make fun of him_

'_Cause you want to belong, do you go along_

'_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

_It's not like you hate him, or want him to die_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his_

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You can be a hero, heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero, you might save a life_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_

_Each moment on courage, her own life she saved_

_When she throws the pills out, a hero is made_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero, heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero, you might save a life_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_No one talks to him about how he lives_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves_

_And others will follow the choices he's made_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

_His brother, he wants to be him, is just nine_

_He can do what he wants because its his right_

_But choices he makes change a nine-year-olds life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero, heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero, you might save a life_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

I glanced back at Sasuke and gave him a stiff nod. He tensed for a moment, scared since it was his first time singing. I had wrote the song, but I couldn't do it alone, so I added a part for him. Sasuke took a quick deep breath and took over the microphone. I smiled and nodded. He could do anything if he put his mind to it. I nodded and felt my smile widen as he started:

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_

_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed a tear_

_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four four out of his father's dressing drawer _

_And said I can't take life no more_

_And like that life can be lost_

_But this ain't even about that_

_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

_Thinking it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me_

_This is our problem_

_This is just one of those daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes_

_Instead of doing the right thing_

_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves_

_How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged_

_Now its our time to pick a side, so don't keep walking by, not wanting to intervene_

'_Cause you wanna exist and never be saved, so lets wake up and change the world_

_Our time is now_

I smiled and took over from there with Sasuke still singing a little in the background.

_You could be a hero, heroes do what's right (Our time is now)_

_You could be a hero, you might save a life (Our time is now)_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight (Our time is now)_

_For what's right, for what's right_

I finished and listened as Sasuke played, my face covered in beads of sweat. Once the curtains closed I smiled back at him and tackled him down and kissed him.

"You were great out there," I complimented he smiled.

"Mommy, you have a phone call from a person named doctor Shoe!" Jenny announced. Sasuke and I walked backed stage and I laughed.

"Its Dr. Sue not shoe." I corrected with a laugh as I snatched my cell phone from her hands. "Yo! This is Naruko," I greeted as I walked into the dressing room with Sasuke and Jenny close behind.

"Hello, Naruko. This is Dr. Sue and I just wanted to inform you that we have your results back from the lab." Dr. Sue said. I smiled.

"And? What do anemic people take?" I asked.

"No, Naruko, you aren't anemic. In fact, I wanted to personally call myself to congratulate you, because you are pregnant." He exclaimed. I tensed and felt my vision begin to blur.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I said that your pregnant! Congrats, Naruko!" He repeated. I felt the phone slip out of my hand and listened as it slammed against the tile floor. My hands immediately moved to my stomach and I stared at the wall with wide eyes as I waited. I don't know what I was waiting for, I just know I was waiting. The silence was over whelming.

"Naruko," Sasuke finally called. I gasped and looked back at him and down at the phone.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized and then grabbed the phone and put it back to my ear. "Sorry about that, Dr. Sue. The excitement just knocked me off this world. Ha-ha, well, thank you for calling. Bye!" I said, hung up, and then collapsed onto my knees and hands and stared at the ground in shock.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called and ran over to me. "What did the doctor say? Are you okay?" He asked in worry. I looked up at him and smiled as tears ran down my face.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant." I said. Jenny sighed and sat down on the love seat the manager had put in for us.

"See? This is what happens when you have unprotected sex and your dimwit of a stupid boyfriends forgets to use a little fucking rubber called a: _condom_!" She snapped and Sasuke glared. "What? I'm just saying the truth. I know you guys don't use them because, well, I never see any when I snoop through your room." She stated. I sweat dropped. The kid had a point. Wait, she snooped through our room?

"I'm going to kick your little ass," I threatened, but she smirked and waved her finger as if to say 'no' to me.

"If you try, I'll kick you in the stomach. And then what?" She warned. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Fine, but I am going to kick you ass, Sasuke." I growled. He flinched and nodded. "Wait, your going to let me?" I asked in shock.

"If I wasn't so careless, you wouldn't be going through this right now and I don't want you to suffer. Being pregnant is a huge commitment and I know that it'll be hard on you. I'm sorry for that," he apologized. I gritted my teeth and slapped him across the face. Sasuke and Jenny both stared at me in utter shock as I glared at Sasuke.

"Your right. Its your fault. Its your fault that I want this child more than I want anything in my life!" I shouted. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and then he pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you, Sasuke. I love you and this baby. Warts and all, right?" I asked with a laugh. Sasuke chuckled and kissed me full on the lips. Jenny giggled, braking us apart, and then we tackled her down in kisses. "Come here, you jealous brat. I know your facial feature by now and you think we'll give all out attention to this new baby, but your wrong. Sasuke and I lived a hard life and we know enough to share our love equally. Jenny, you're my daughter no matter what. Not by blood, but by heart." I assured her as I pulled her into a tight hug. "You're my little girl," I whispered into her ear. Jenny began to sob on my shoulder and I stroked her hair as Sasuke smile while watching us.

"Where's daddy's hug?" He asked in a grumpy voice. Jenny laughed and then tackled him down in a huge hug. He laughed as he hugged her against him. I put my hand over my stomach and smile as I watched them roll around like idiot.

Welcome to out family, little one. Things will be a little hard from here on out, but we'll pull through… together." I said as I hugged myself.


	17. Chapter 17

I ran across the open field, trying hard to catch up to Sasuke. Damn, why did he have to run faster then me? I picked up my pace and leaped over low branches. At last, I found Sasuke staring out into the ocean with his gun at his side.

"There you are! What the fuck, Sasuke? Why did you run away?" I asked. He turned back to me with a frown. I tensed and walked over and grabbed his hand. "Sasuke, what's wrong, love?" I asked. He gritted his teeth and then shot at a couple trees. "Wow, your really pissed. Poor trees…," I whispered.

"I saw them, Naruko. Right when I was about to kill Lee, I saw my parents and a baby in their arms." He said and slammed his fist into the ground and cried. "Why didn't they love me like that? Did you see the way they looked at the baby in their arms? It was like they finally found a missing part of them or something!" He shouted. I frowned and walked over and sat at the edge of the cliff and hugged my legs to my chest.

"So, they had another baby? Does that really matter so much to you?" I asked. Sasuke gasped behind me and I pulled on a fake smile and stood and spun around to face him. "Sasuke, you still love your parents! This jealousy you feel is a part of you! Go… go back home to them. Maybe they'll change because of this new baby and if they don't, then I'll always be here, but I'm not going to stand here and watch you cry over this and later watch you regret not speaking with them!" I shouted. Sasuke tensed and I widened my fake smile and walked passed him, but not before stopping next to him. "You're a grown man now, and even you need the love of parents now and again." I whispered and then walked off.

"Mommy!" Jenny screamed as I entered. She immediately stopped mid run when she saw me slide down the door in tears. "What happened? Where is daddy?" She asked in worry. I smiled.

"Don't worry, Jenny. He isn't dead, but he does need some time alone. We'll be fine. Daddy has to make certain choices in his life and this is one of them. I'm not his mom, or his wife, I'm just a friend who has always been there for him, so I can't tell him what he can and can't do. Sasuke need to make his own choices in life and I promised myself years ago that I would never intervene with his choices." I explained. Jenny frowned and walked over and hugged me.

"If he doesn't come back, I'll still stay with you forever. Nightmare, too." She assured me. I smiled and cried as I hugged her tightly against me.

"Sasuke," I whispered. "Sasuke!" I cried. Jenny tightened her grip on me and Nightmare walked over and nudged me a little. I wiped away my tears and smiled at them. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to bed. Don't stay up to late," I said and then walked up to my room and stared out my window. It was more than possible that Sasuke would not return. I was always just his friend. A friend who helped him through the hard times and I made myself a promise when I was younger.

_**Flashback**_

_Kushina kicked me in the stomach and Minato bashed my head into the metal bed frame. I screamed out in pain as they continually beat the crap out of me. I cringed when Kushina left and then came back with a pot. What they had in store for me was worse than the kicks. Kushina dropped the pot of boiling water on me and I screamed and then Minato beat me with a metal bat on my side. After they were done, I ran off to the church and hid in the bell tower, hugging my legs to my chest as I cried. My entire body stung from the pain, but the ach in my heart was far worse. _

"_You again? What did your parents do to you this time?" came a familiar voice. I looked around and finally spotted the mystery speaker. _

"_I told you last time that this is my spot to be alone, so go and find your own." I grumbled. Sasuke laughed and walked over and sat next to me._

"_Let me see. Let me see your wounds." He ordered. I sighed and slowly lifted up my shirt with a yelp. Sasuke ran his cool fingers over my bruises and I smiled at his touch. "What?" He asked with a smile when he saw my smile. I gasped and looked away._

"_I like the way your hands feel on my wound. It feel cool, like ice." I admitted. Sasuke chuckled while I put my shirt back down and winced at the pain. "Why do you care so much?" I asked._

"_Because, I see you all the time and I understand how it feels to be hated and beaten. Look," he said and then lifted his shit. I gasped and felt my eyes grow wide as I gazed upon the bruises, slashes, and scars on his body. _

"_That's just wrong. Why do they have to hate us?" I asked. Sasuke smiled._

"_Because they gave birth to us too young. My mom is barely eighteen and I'm five. You do the math," he said with a laugh._

"_She had you at thirteen? I'm five and my mom is seventeen." I said. Sasuke smiled and leaned down and had his face, but a mere inch from mine._

"_We're so much alike, so I want us to be good friends. I have to go, but we'll meet here again tomorrow. That's a promise!" He said and then ran off. I blinked in shock for a moment and then laughed, ignoring the stabbing pain my body shot back at me. _

"_That's one strange boy," I whispered. "Don't be so stupid, Naruko. He may be able to understand you, but you need to accept that even you two have your differences. He's different, but the same. Naruko, if he ever changed his mind and decides to leave you, just smile and agree." I told myself. "Just smile and agree…" I whispered._

_**Flashback End**_

I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes as a single tears rolled down my face.

"Just smile and agree," I told myself as the dark shadowed over the room, leaving me with only the light of the moon that beamed through my open curtains. I gazed up at the sky and did something I hadn't done in years. I prayed.

"Mommy," Jenny called when I was done and had wished for Sasuke to be safe.

"Yea?" I asked. She blushed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can," I assure her and then walked over and picked her up into my arms. "You can sleep with me whenever you want, so you don't have to ask." I said as I walked back to the bed and set her down. "I'm going to change my clothes into something comfortable and then I'll come to bed, but you need to get to sleep, so don't wait up for me." I said. She giggled, nodded, and rolled herself into a burrito with the blankets.

"Good night, mommy." she whispered. I watched as she slowly fell asleep and then walked downstairs and got myself a glass of water.

"I miss him," I said to myself. I leaned back against the counter and rested my hand over my stomach and then it struck me. "Holy shit! I'm fucking pregnant aren't I?" I asked myself in shock. "Oops, I guess I forgot about that little detail. I guess that explain my stupid breakdown and silly mood swings." I said with a guilty laugh. I finished my glass of water and then walked over and saw Nightmare looking out the window. "What are you looking for, girly?" I asked. She looked back at me and let out a low growl and I smiled and walked over and followed her gaze. Another black panther sat outside, watching her from a distance with large amber eyes. "He's cute. I would date him if I were you," I said approvingly. Nightmare cocked her head and stared up at me. "What? Don't worry, I'm not going to take you man. Go get him, tiger, I mean, panther." I corrected as I opened the door and Nightmare ran out. I laughed and went back upstairs.

"I couldn't sleep without you," Jenny whispered as I entered the room. I sighed and then changed quickly and laid down with her.

"Alright, alright already. I guess I have no other choice, do I?" I grumbled with a laughed as she snuggled closer to me.

"Mommy, tell me a bed time story." She requested. I bit my lower lip and went into deep though.

"Well, I don't know any." I admitted.

"May one up!" She ordered. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Once upon a midnight hour, a peasant of lay upon her bed of hay." I started and then continued, "she wished for a fairytale like Cinderella, but her fairy godmother never came. She wished for eternal sleep like Aurora, but pain never allowed it. She was beaten and bruised, and was always alone. One day, she decided to take a stand and escape. Her plan was a success and she got away. Once free, the girl took a stand and burned down the homes of those who bought and sold her just to abuse and use her. So, after finding freedom, she wondered through the trees and bathed in a waterfall. A prince spotted the beautiful girl bathing in the pure water and immediately fell I love. Sadly, the girl did not return his love, instead, she told him she didn't have time for idiots like him. But the prince was a stubborn bastard and pursued her and told her that he will make her fall for him. And that he did. They fell in love, got married, and had a child. The end." I finished. Jenny smiled.

"I like that story." She said. I laughed.

"All's fair in love and war." I said and she laughed and snuggled closer to me. "Get some sleep, little one." I told her and closed the curtains. Soon after, I had also let sleep take me.


	18. Chapter 18

I got up and paced through the room. It had been two whole days since Sasuke left and the suspense was killing me. He could have at least called to tell me that he was going to stay or something! Am I right or am I right? I groaned and then ran downstairs and downed a coke from the fridge.

"Someone is grumpy," Jenny said as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Shut up!" I snapped and stomped off. The sound of her small giggles behind me, eased my nerves and I sat down on the couch and hugged my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. "I just noticed the awkward feeling of your boobs brushing against your legs when you sit like this," I noted. Jenny laughed and sat down next to me. "What are you doing up so early anyway?" I asked.

"You loud pacing and groaning woke me up," she snapped. I blushed and looked away. "Okay, well, I'm going to go back to bed. Have a good day at school," she said and then walked off. I sighed, took a warm shower, pulled on some cleans clothes, and went to school. The day went by quickly and Sasuke didn't show up at all. Something was definitely wrong. I stopped at the church on my way home and went to the room where I had lost my virginity to Sasuke. The sweet memories of his touch lingered on my skin and the feeling of his cool lips pressing against mine. I smiled at the memory and then turned around and walked into my favorite place in the entire church. The bell tower. I curled into a ball next to the giant bell and took a deep breath as I let my memories come flooding back into me.

"Sasuke," I whispered and then got up and stared at the bell. When I was younger I had tried to move it, but it was too big for me. This time, I would move it no matter what. "If I'm able to make you chime for me, then I will see Sasuke again." I said and then pushed the heavy bell. At least, it moved and made the small ball inside of it slam against its side and send out a loud ringing noise. I covered my ears and cringed. "Now I know why they hardly use these damn things anymore," I grumbled and turned to leave, but froze when I saw Sasuke leaned against the door frame, smirking at me.

"So, you make deals with bells?" He asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Shut up! Sasuke, you idiot!" I shouted as I stared at the ground, letting the tears stream down my face.

"I went to go see them that day you told me, but my dad shot me in the arm and my mother beat me with a metal pan." He explained. I gasped and looked up at him in shock and his eyes grew wide when he saw my tears. "You did miss me? I thought you were so mad that you never wanted to talk to me again, so I came here." He stated. I clenched my fist and then walked over and socked him in the jaw.

"Sorry, but that's for being an idiot." I apologized and then crawled over him and kissed him. "And that's just because I missed you," I said with a light blush.

"Can we go home now? Being in this church alone really brings out the creepy," he noted. I looked around, nodded, and ran off ahead of him. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted as he chased after me. I laughed as we ran for the car, but before I could open the door, Sasuke spun me around and kissed me. I caved and deepened our kiss. I shivered as his cool hands wondered under my shirt.

"We should get back home before Jenny starts to worry," I suggested. Sasuke chuckled against my neck and nodded. "You drive," I ordered as I slipped the keys into his hand and walked over to the passengers seat. My head was spinning for some reason and I really wanted to puke, which was weird for me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked as I leaned against the car for support. I smiled at him and nodded then got into the car and sighed. My head still sting and throbbed as it spun uncontrollably. I felt like I was about to puke from all the spinning and the number of Sasuke's I saw when I turned to look at him, but I quickly looked away and closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked. I turned to look at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Don't worry so much or you'll get wrinkled and then look like a grandpa by the time our babies born." I joked. Sasuke, I think, rolled his eyes and then drove us back home. The flashing cameras only made things worse, so Sasuke had to help me inside. I slammed the door in one of the reporter's face and then fall back onto my ass. "Ugh! I feel sick!" I admitted. Jenny and Sasuke looked at me for a moment and then started running around the house like idiot until they found something for me to puke into, which I did.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick? Naruko, your supposed to tell me stuff like this!" Sasuke scold. I pouted and hugged my still flat stomach. "Exactly. That right there is the reason why it matters much more than it did before! Naruko, its not only one person you have to take care of. There is a growing baby inside of you and it need you to be healthy so it can be too." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch and stroked my hair.

"I know, Sasuke, but I really thought I was fine. I never had a dizzy spell that bad other than the time I was whacked upside the head with a bat, so I thought it was just the whole pregnancy thing and that it would go away as quickly as the others. I'm sorry that I worried you," I apologized. Sasuke smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Idiot," he murmured against my forehead. I smiled and leaned against him. "Don't worry me like that ever again. I love you, Naruko." He said.

"I know, Sasuke, and I love you too." I said.

"Am I not going to be wanted anymore?" A small voice intruded. I looked around and then saw Jenny standing beside the couch with a frown.

"Jenny? What kind of question is that?" I asked and then leaned over and dragged her onto the couch with me. "Oh, Jen. We love you so much and we told you this already. You and this baby will be the most important things in our lives. I am not your biological mother, but I am you friend and will be whatever you want me to be. You gave me a place inside your heart and I gave you a place in mine, making me your mom whether you like it or not. I love you and I would never replace you, but is it so bad to have another member. He or she will never be you." I assured her. Jenny smiled and then busted into tears of joy. Sasuke and I hugged her and held her close.

"Go to bed, kiddo, it's getting late." Sasuke said as the movie we had been watching ended.

"Alright, but what about you? Your not going to leave again are you?" Jenny asked. I took in a sharp breath at her question and looked at Sasuke with the same curious eyes. Was he?

"No, Jenny. I'm not going anywhere. This is my home and you're my daughter. I love you and Naruko and that baby. Your guys are my life and I would never part from you." He said and I smiled. Jenny giggled, kissed our cheeks, and then ran off upstairs. I giggled and jumped when their was a loud scratching on the door. "What is that?" Sasuke asked as he cautiously walked toward the door. A couple of screams echoed from outside and were followed by a huge roar. Sasuke ran over and yanked the door open, only to be tackled down by Nightmare. I screamed in glee and then ran over and tackled Nightmare down, making us both roll off of Sasuke. He quickly shut the door as I scratched the panther's belly.

"Is it just me or are you boobs growing?" I asked as I examined the animal's belly. "Holy mother fucking monkey tits your pregnant!" I screeched. Sasuke blinked in shock as I placed my hand over Nightmare's warm belly and smirked. "Oh, you dirty girl. So, when am I going to meet the papa?" I asked. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as Nightmare blinked. "What? I mean, if I'm going to be a grandma I need to know the baby daddy." I defended. Sasuke erupted in laughter as Nightmare growled and walked off. I watched her stomp off and smirked. "I just noticed that she has a nice ass. I don't blame the dude." I admitted.

"Naruko, stop checking out the panther." Sasuke said as he pulled me up into his arms. I giggled and shrugged.

"Why?" I asked with a pout. He chuckled and shook his head as he carried me upstairs and to our room. Sasuke laid me down, gently, on the bed and then crawled over me and collapsed beside me. I let out a slight giggle at his worn out expression. "Sasuke, to be on the safe side, lets not get revenge until after this baby is born." I suggested. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me in utter shock. "I just want everything to be fine and getting revenge is risky. There is always the possibility of them fighting back and stabbing us or something." I noted.

"Your right," Sasuke agreed as he grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I was actually thinking the same thing when we apart. I don't want anything to happen to you and your usually around me, so this might be for the best. We'll get our revenge when the time right," he said as he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss upon my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I took so long to update. My laptop burned along with all my stories, but everything is okay now, so look forward to updates.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I chopped the carrots and then tossed them into the large part with the rest of the stew. Jenny was sitting at the table, eating chocolate chip cookies and drinking milk. I smiled back at her as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the salary. Sasuke was out getting some soda and Nightmare was playing wither her babies. That fucking panther had her kids before me! That is just wrong.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Jenny asked as she took a huge chunk of her cookie. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I don't." I said and was about to peel the potatoes when I felt an extremely strong kick inside of me, followed by the sound of something spilling. Everything suddenly grew quiet and I knew why. "Please tell me what is happened isn't what I'm thinking." I hoped.

"I can't. Your water broke," she said bluntly. I stood there in utter shock for a couple of minutes until the pain finally kicked in and I let out an agonizing scream of horror. Jenny immediately ran to me and helped me as I hit the ground and hugged my stomach from the pain.

"I'm home," Sasuke announced as he walked in. He walked into the kitchen and then froze as he studied the scene before him. I panted as I looked up at him and then let out another horrid screech. Sasuke had dropped everything he was carrying, ran over to me, and he and Jenny helped me to the car. I screamed and tried hard to provide it an exit before it could run out of oxygen. Jenny sat in the back with me and squeezed my hand as I screamed. "We're almost there, love." He assured me. I pulled a smile onto my face and felt soft tears stream down my face.

"I can't wait. I want to see it now," Jenny said as tears streamed down her face in joy and she placed her free hand over my stomach. My smile only grew as Sasuke pulled over and helped me out of the car and into the hospital. All the nurses immediately took me to the maternity ward and hooked me up to something that would ease the pain and pulled me onto a bed. They did some other stuff until the doctor finally showed up and ordered me to push. Sasuke was in the room next to me and letting me squeeze his hand. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead as I screamed. My body was covered in sweat and I was in horrible pain.

"Push, love!" Sasuke ordered. I panted and then let out another scream as I pushed with all the strength left in my body, and then something happened. I completely froze as a cry echoed throughout the room. My eyes grew wide as tears ran down the sides of my face and my breathing began to relax. Sasuke looked at the doctor and I watched as a smiled spread across his face.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl," the doctor said as he walked over to me and handed me the baby that was wrapped within a white blanket.

"She's beautiful," I said as I stroked her cheek. "My baby," I whispered and hugged her close.

"She looked just like you," Sasuke said. I smiled and pulled on the blanket a little to see the color of her hair and laughed. "Why am I not surprised? I'm stuck with another blonde. Oh great. One is already trouble," he grumbled. I glared at Sasuke and he chuckled.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" The nurse asked with a smile as she walked over to me with a clipboard in her hands. I smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"You pick. I know you'll chose a beautiful name," he assured me and I looked back at the baby in my arms.

"Her name is: Ai Amarante Uchiha." I said. Sasuke smiled and let out a small chuckle and I felt my breathing stop when Ai opened her eyes. I froze as I gazed into her crystal topaz eyes. "Blue? My sky blue?" I asked. Ai stared up at me in shock and I cried as I pulled into a tender hug. "My little Ai," I whispered and Sasuke hugged us both. The nurse smiled and another nurse walked over to us and extended her hands toward me. Sasuke pulled Ai into his arms and then walked around the bed and handed Ai to the nurse, who smiled and walked out with my baby. I laid back, deep in thought.

"Ai Amarante Uchiha?" Sasuke asked. I smiled and giggled as he leaned down and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, but before I could open my mouth to allow him entrance, someone had coughed and made us jump a little. I laughed and smiled at the doctor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I suggest that Naruko gets some sleep Her body is worn out and she needs rest after what her body had just experienced. At least it wasn't her first time," the doctor said and I arched an eyebrow. Huh?

"What are you talking about? That was Naruko's first child birth." Sasuke argued. The doctor blinked in confusion and looked at his chart and shook his head.

"That's impossible. This chart says that you two have a kid named Jennifer Cleopatra Uchiha, am I wrong?" The doctor asked. I tried hard not to, but failed and let out a roar of laughter. Sasuke joined me and I hugged my stomach as I tried hard to catch my breath.

"No, Jenny is our adopted daughter. This is Naruko's first and won't be last kid." Sasuke said and I looked at him in shock.

"Oh, hell no! Next time, your carrying it for ten months!" I said and the doctor and Sasuke laughed and I smiled. "Seriously though, I am not having anymore than four." I admitted and Sasuke smirked.

"I want ten," he purred and I cringed.

"Okay, that's scary." I said with a shiver and then looked at the doctor. "Is it possible to be scared from multiple child births?" I asked and they laughed. "I was being serious," I grumbled as they continued to laugh.

"I don't think I have ever had more interesting patients," the doctor admitted and then walked out. Sasuke smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm heading off. I'll be back to see you and the baby tomorrow, love. Get some rest, okay?" He ordered and then left. I laid back and sighed. It felt weird, not being pregnant anymore. I missed the feeling of having my baby inside of me, but I craved the sensation of holding her much more. I wanted to feel her small body in my arms and the warmth of her body heat against my bare arms. She was absolutely adorable, ignoring the fact that she was practically my twin.

"Ai," I whispered and then looked over when I heard the door open and then froze.

"Hello, Naruko." Sasuke's dad greeted. My blood boiled and I narrowed my eyes.

"You can't hurt me here. What are you planning, bastard?" I asked and then felt my blood freeze when three more people walked in. "Minato, Kushina?" I asked myself as my breathing hitched. "Oh, fuck my life." I whispered in fear while they smirked.

"Hey, baby." Minato said as he walked over and sat next to me. I tensed and balled my hands in fists around the blanket. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Minato said as he grabbed my chin and forced me to looked at him. "What is your babies name? I would love to know my granddaughters name at the very least." He said. I pushed his hand away and looked at Mikoto Uchiha. She smirked and pointed back at Fugaku. I looked over at him and saw that in his arms was a baby boy.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations that you have another fucking boy to turn into a bastard and make his life a fucking living hell?" I asked and Kushina walked over and slapped me. Minato grabbed her wrist and she yelped.

"Not here, Kushina. We discussed this already." Minato scold and she pouted. Mikoto put her hand over Minato's and he relaxed and smiled at her. I could swear that I saw jealousy flash in Kushina's eyes and I smirked.

"What's wrong mother? Can't handle a little competition?" I teased and she was about to slap me when Mikoto grabbed her hand and smiled at me.

"You know their weaknesses better than anyone, and that's why they won't be opponents. Fugaku and I will. These two will be Sasuke's end, and when its all over, well, I'll let you figure out the rest." She said. I grit my teeth and growled.

"Listen you fucking bitch, if any of you dear lay a hand on Sasuke or my babies, I _will_ personally kill you mother fuckers and then see you in the farthest depths of hell and make even your deaths miserable." I sneered. She narrowed her eyes and I glared at her.

"Naruko, watch your tongue." Minato hissed and I snapped my head in his direction.

"Or you'll what? Ground me? You can't touch me, Minato, and you know. Anything you do here will bring upon a law suit and you poor little fucking babies are too scared to bring in the grand jury aren't you? Why don't you low life bastards go on and have fun fucking each other in your screwed up orgies and leave my family out of it?" I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kushina screamed and Minato slapped his hand over my mouth.

"I have a restraining order against you mother fuckers, so go before I call the cops." I threatened and Fugaku cocked his head.

"Yes, I've been wondering this for a while, love, but why haven't you called the cops on us yet?" Fugaku asked and I arched an eyebrow. Love?

"First off, call me 'love' again and I'll rip your innards out. Two, if you've been wondering it, why didn't you ask it before, idiot? And lastly, the reason why I haven't called is my own damn business, so fuck off." I said. "Oh, and… this." I said as I yanked off the wire that connected me to the heart machine, and setting off the alarm. "Oops," I said with a shrug and they ran out, pushing the door open right into the nurses face. "Get them out of here! I have a restraining order against them!" I announced and security came running.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" One of the nurses asked as she ran in. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Do you mind doing me a favor?" I asked and she shook her head. "Can you call my boyfriend and tell him of this little incident. He needs to know," I said and the nurse nodded and left. And things just get more complicated. Fuck my life.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'll kill them," Sasuke hissed into my ear as I changed Ai into a cute little black and red outfit that Sasuke had bought her. The sound of the murderous intent in Sasuke's voice was like ecstasy and I smirked. "What?" Sasuke asked as he handed Jenny one of the bags. I just shook my head and put Ai into the stroller and laughed as I walked out ahead of them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jenny screamed as they ran to catch up to me.

"Don't get mad at me. You idiots were the ones taking your sweet ass time." I defended. Sasuke smirked and snaked his hands around my waist. "Oh, no. Your not unpunished yet." I said as I pulled away and then stopped, grabbed Ai, and pushed the stroller toward Sasuke. "I got my luggage, you got yours." I said and then walked off with Ai and Jenny. Yes, I was teasing Sasuke a little for getting me pregnant. He had apologized, but messing with him was fun.

"Naruko!" Sasuke whined as he put the stroller into the trunk and slipped into the front. I smiled and he growled.

"Aw, is poor Sasuke mad at me?" I joked and he snapped his teeth at me. "Very mature, Sasu-Kun. Did you see that, Ai-Chan? Your daddy don't know how to fight back." I teased and Sasuke groaned and started the car and drove us home. Jenny was laughing her little as off in the backseat while I kept messing with Sasuke. He tried hard to keep his cool and, surprisingly, succeeded. I was pissed now. I put Ai into the nursery as she slept and put Jenny to bed and then walked into the room and let out a sigh of relief.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I think I'm just going to change and then hit the sack," I said as I grabbed something tempting and then walked into the bathroom to change. Yes, I wasn't quite done yet. I told Sasuke that he had to try hard to hold back his lust as a form of his punishment and I was always one to tease. I pulled on a black lace bra and underwear to match and then a see-through dress that lowered down mid thigh and had long sleeves. The bottom of the dress and sleeves were covered in black fur and I let my long blond hair fall over and smirked.

"Ai's crying!" Sasuke informed. I smiled.

"Go check on her and make sure she goes to sleep." I said and listened as he left the room. Idiot. I looked myself over and then pouted. The dress just wasn't me, so I let it slip off my shoulders and hit the ground. The only thing that was on me was the black lace bra and underwear. "Good luck, Sasuke. Your going to need it," I whispered as I checked myself out. I was hot and extremely tempting. He was so going down. I heard Sasuke walk back into the room and crawl into bed. "She went back to sleep?" I asked.

"Yea, somehow." He said and I giggled as I folded the see-through dress and put it into one of my lingerie drawers. After combing my hair and putting on a little bit of gloss, I went out and jumped onto the bed. Sasuke tensed as he looked me over and I smiled.

"Well, goodnight!" I said and laid on my belly. I had a perky ass and I just loved to show it off.

"Naruko, this is just cruel and unusual torture." Sasuke said. I peeked up at him and gave him my seductive vampire smirk. "No, anything but that." He said as I flipped over and then leaned up and kissed his neck and then fell back onto the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes and gulped, forcing me to break and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your face is so priceless! That's just too funny!" I said and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I teased you. I didn't mean to be so- wait, I did." I admitted with a laugh and Sasuke suddenly had me pinned down. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"This is a little thing I like to call revenge. Only thing is, this one isn't bitter/sweet. Its just incredibly sweet. I'm going to need a dentist when I'm done." He said and I cringed.

"Oh, now I know why I knew I would regret teasing you." I said and bit my lower lip.

"Where the hell did you get this outfit from?" Sasuke asked and I smiled.

"Stores," I said, bluntly. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"You bought lingerie without me knowing?" He asked and I cocked my head.

"I buy a lot of thing without you knowing." I admitted and he arched an eyebrow. "I even bought you some lube in case you ever wanted to experiment with a dude, but if you ever did you would have to let me record it, so I also bought a video camera." I said and he collapsed beside me and I laughed.

"Your bought me lube? I can image the cashiers reaction when he saw a woman buying something like that," he said and I crawled over him. "You do look extra sexy in that though. It exposes your alluring curves to me," he said as he lets his hands trails everywhere above my waist line. "What else did you buy?" He asked as his hands slithers to my back and then to my breast.

"Hmm, let me think. Oh, some guy thongs and a one piece bathing suit for dudes and so much more!" I said with a laugh. Sasuke froze and arched an eyebrow.

"A one piece bathing suit for dudes? What is that supposed to be like? Swimming trunks?" He asked and I smirked and shook my head.

"Have you ever seen a one piece for woman?" I asked. He nodded. "Exactly like that!" I said and he sweat dropped.

"You are joking, right?" He hoped and I shook my head. "Naruko, I am going to punish you now." He warned and I squealed as he spun un around and pinned both my hands above my head.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be punishing you! Get off of me, Sasuke. This is cheating," I snapped and he chuckled and leaned down and kissed me. Captivated by the kiss, I deepened it and allowed him entrance when he licked my bottom lip. Sasuke's hands trailed to my back and slowly up to my bra strap and then unclipped it, making me squeal when he tossed it aside. "I just got out of the hospital. This is so wrong," I said with a laugh and Sasuke chuckled.

"I know, but its just been too long." He defended and I laughed and pushed him off.

"Your right. Its been far too long." I said with a dark smirk. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but all I'm craving is revenge. I want my blood stained hands to get what we desire most and that's the sport of the hunt. We are the hunters and our pray is the hunted." I said and Sasuke chuckled and smirked.

"So, who's next?" He asked and I smiled.

"Lee," I said and then walked over and pulled my bra back on. "We need rest if we want to do the job right." I explained and Sasuke walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"But after, your mine." He purred and I smiled and leaned back into his warm embrace.

"Forever," I replied.

"Question is: how do you plan to take him down?" Sasuke asked and I arched an eyebrow.

"Are you joking? It's obvious isn't it? I'm going to take him down the same way we took down the other. We made a deal we won't kill anyone _that_ way unless its _them_." I reminded him.

"Yea, your right. That way is far too special for a youth addicted moron." I laughed and walked over and grabbed my dagger.

"I'm going to need more snake venom. Sasuke, love, how about we get a Viper?" I asked and Sasuke smirked.

"I would be more than happy to get one, love." He replied and then pulled on his pants. "Right now is the best time. Other times would lead to paparazzi following me and I just can't have that. I'll be back later," he whispered into my ear and then disappeared through the door. I smiled and sat back down on the bed. Lee, huh? Things were starting right back up where we left them…


	21. Chapter 21

"Make sure Ai takes her evening nap and don't let Jenny go into the second room to the right upstairs no matter what she says," I reminded and Rebecca, the babysitter, nodded. "Okay, well I guess that's it. I'm heading off to school with Sasuke. Bye baby!" I said as I kissed Jenny's cheek and Ai's forehead and then ran outside to the car, where Sasuke had been waiting.

"Took you long enough," he complained as I slid into the passengers seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop acting like you have a stick up your ass." I snapped and he laughed as he pulled out of the driveway, almost hitting ten camera men in the process. "Wow. Your pissed." I stated and he shot a glare at me. "Ouch. It feels as if all your rage is directed right at me." I admitted.

"No duh!" He growled and picked up some speed. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Well, there went my good mood. "Naruko, you are really pushing me to extinction." Sasuke said with a sigh. I smiled and shrugged. Okay, maybe I did go a little over board, but it was worth it. I wore lingerie _every_ night and didn't even let him kiss me.

"I know, but its just so tempting. I love the priceless expressions you give when you see my outfits for the night. I must tease!" I said with a laugh and he glared. Sasuke then stomped on the braked, making me swing forward and almost hit the dashboard. I looked over at him with wide eyes and then glared. "That was so uncalled for!" I snapped and he smirked. "Oh, this means war."

"Bring it," he challenged.

"All right, but remember that you're the one who started it!" I growled as he pulled into the school parking lot. I stomped off to my first period and tried hard to ignore him, especially in PE. I almost died when he took off his shirt and started lifting weights.

"What happened? You and lover boy have a fight?" Sakura asked and I spun around and glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura. I don't have time for your shit today." I growled and she slapped me across the face. I clenched my teeth and glared at her.

"Don't talk to me like that you little slut. I agree with Sasuke, your nothing but a stupid piece of shit who no one should bother to waste their time on." Sakura sneered and I froze. She agrees with Sasuke? Wait, does that mean that Sasuke said that? I looked back and saw that he was now doing push-ups. "What's the matter? Scared he's getting tired of you? Maybe your sex just don't satisfy him anymore." Sakura purred and I glared at her.

"Your wrong. Sasuke loves me and your just being a jealous bitch. That is all I really need to know." I snapped and she smirked.

"Why should I be jealous of you? I, just like you, have Sasuke Uchiha. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Just picture it: our hands wondering over each others bodies and our lips locked." She said creating a vivid image in my head. I clenched my teeth and tried hard not to sock the bitch.

"That's gross. I'm not picturing that," I said and was about to walk off when Sakura grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. She pinned me against it and stared me dead in the eyes. "What the fuck are you doing, pinky?" I sneered and she smiled.

"I wonder how much your sweet Sasuke loves you. Let's see, shall we?" She said as she pulled a blonde wig out of her bag. I arched an eyebrow as she slipped in on. "Stay here and watch like the good little bitch you are," she sneered and then walked off. I watched as Sakura walked over to Sasuke and spun him around and kissed him full on the lips. I stiffened and felt my eyes grow considerably wide with utter shock. No way. My Sasuke was kissing Sakura. They continued at it for about two minutes until I just couldn't take it anymore and ran off. My breathing hitched as I punched a locker and then changed back into my regular clothes.

"Sasuke," I whispered as I tied my shoes and then ran off. I slipped into the library and looked around. No one was around which was a good sign, so I closed the door and locked it. "I need to be alone," I told myself as I looked around the huge library and stared at the dozens of books that decorated the walls.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Someone asked and I spun around.

"Did I scare you?" Lee asked and I smirked. Bingo.

"No, you didn't. So, Lee, are you cool with the fact that your girlfriend is smacking lips with Sasuke?" I asked and Lee arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm used to it, but what about you? Aren't you pissed?" He asked. He was shooting my own question back at me? Boy was smarter than he looked. I shrugged with a smile. "It does bother you, doesn't it? Well, how about I help you get revenge and then we'll both have satisfaction in the end?" Lee bargained. I gagged when he wasn't looking and pulled on a fake smile.

"That is actually brilliant, Lee. If you tell Sakura that you invited Sasuke and I on a double-date then we can get them then." I played along.

"No, I'll just tell her I'm going out to eat with you and your love and there we can get back at him. No, we'll go to a nightclub." He corrected and I felt my right eye twitch a little. Gross.

"Yea, okay, but when do you want to do this? I asked.

"Tonight," he replied and I sighed. Tonight? Shit. I'll have to start getting everything ready as soon as I get home. "I'll meet you guys at the club by Ino's house. Speaking of Ino, I wonder what happened to her.

"Who knows," I hissed and he smiled. I arched an eyebrow as Lee let his eyes wonder over my boy. "Okay, well, I'm going, so bye!" I said and then walked out, completely grossed out. Why was every dude suddenly hitting on me? Oh, right, because I'm famous.

"Naruko?" Sasuke's voice called and I spun around and smacked into him.

"Ouch! What the hell are you made of? Bricks?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead. Sasuke frowned and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I tensed and looked at him in shock. "Why do look so bummed out?" I asked in a worried tone. Sasuke smiled and stroked my cheek. "What is it, Sasuke?" I persisted.

"I know you saw," was all he said and I frowned.

"It doesn't matter. What happened, happened, so leave it as history. I'm heading off to English." I said and was about to walk off, when Sasuke pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't bother to look and kissed her back on instinct. I regret it and I hate myself for it. I'm so sorry, love." He apologized. I smiled and pulled away.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Besides, I got my pray tied within my net. All that's left is my feast." I said and Sasuke smirked. "Lee came to me and asked if I wanted to get revenge on you and I accepted and made plans with him. Of course that means your tagging along with us. Bring some popcorn and _don't_ miss a second of my little show." I said and Sasuke laughed and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and then pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I've been teasing you. I was just mad about the pain I went through, but you apologized for that a long time ago. I guess its because I had to have my period for forty days. Oh, well." I said with a laugh and Sasuke shook his head and kissed me again. "We should get to class," I murmured against his lips and he chuckled and pulled away, making me pout a little.

"Alright, but I'm not done with you yet." He purred and I laughed. "I'll make you mine tonight." he whispered and I frowned.

"We can't tonight. We have party plans with Lee, remember?" I asked and Sasuke pouted but agreed. "Now, lets go to class so we can get all this shit over with and head home and start getting ready." I suggested. Sasuke smiled, nodded, grabbed my hand, and walked me to class.


	22. Chapter 22

"Rebecca!" I called as I walked into the house with Sasuke close behind, but their was no reply. I froze and looked back at Sasuke with an arched eyebrow. "Rebecca!" I called again, but, just as before, there was no reply. Panic began to flow through my veins and I clenched my fist. "Rebecca, answer me!" I screamed as I ran though the house. For the first time ever, I was actually going to ask the people who I would ask last in the entire world. I ran outside and slammed one of the paparazzi woman against the wall.

"W-what are y-?" She stuttered.

"I know you are always here! Did you see what the nanny did to my baby?" I screamed, cutting her off. The woman flinched and gazed at me with fear coded eyes. "Please! You have to tell me! I really don't give a shit if you add this to your fucking magazine or whatever, but just tell me where are my babies!" I pleaded and she sighed.

"Some people had come and got them. The babysitter left soon after." She said and I let her go. What?

"Sasuke!" I screeched and he let the man, that he had been interrogating, go. "Rebecca doesn't have my kids! Who the fuck has my babies?" I screamed and Sasuke hugged me.

"I don't know." He whispered as he reassuringly stroked my hair.

"Sasuke! We have to find them and now!" I demanded and then pulled out my cell phone and called Rebecca. When I asked her to give me the description of the people, I died. "How dare they do this again. This time they went too far." I whispered as I tossed my cell phone on the ground and then turned around. Sasuke already knew what I was going to say, so he got into the car and I slid into the passengers seat.

"Mine or yours?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yours," I replied as he hit the gas. I was pissed the fuck off and payback was a total bitch. I was getting tired of all this shit and it wouldn't be smart to attack them right now. We were out numbered. At the very least, I would get my kids back and then start planning. Sasuke and I had to make sure that we did not end up fighting at all costs. I was going to get them back when it was time, but now definitely wasn't the time.

"Naruko, calm down." Sasuke said, but I could see that he was also really angry. Sasuke was gripping the steering wheel so tight that I was actually scared that thing would just brake or something and that was the least of our problems. "I want revenge too and I know you can tell I'm pissed as well, but I know other ways to take out my anger, so don't worry. We will get our kids back even if it's the last thing we do. They'll be safe in our arms once again and soon, love." He assured me and I half smiled. I closed my eyes as Sasuke picked up speed at an unbelievable rate and I was actually wishing that he was start hitting the hundreds.

"There!" I announced and Sasuke quickly hit the brakes, killed the engine, and jumped out of the car. I ran over to the door and kicked it open. "Fugaku!" I called as I entered and saw as Sasuke's eye twitched a little at the sound of his father's name. I wanted to comfort him, but now wasn't the time. "Mikoto!" I screamed and I died when Ai's cry filled the house. I ran upstairs and into, what seemed to be, the nursery room. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto were all sitting around a set of two basinets.

"Hello, baby." Minato greeted and I walked over and grabbed Ai from the basinet. I quickly examined her and then shot a deathly glare toward all four of them.

"I don't have time for any of your shit! Where the fuck is Jenny?" I growled.

"Oh, you mean, the fake? She was a nuisance who wouldn't shut up, so we slipped her a pill and she knocked out. She's in the room next door," Mikoto said and Sasuke immediately walked out of the room to go get Jenny. I looked at them for a moment and tightened my grip on Ai.

"What the fuck do you people want? Why do you keep taking _my_ kids? You don't see coming over here and taking that little shit inside the basinet, do you?" I questioned and Mikoto growled when I insulted the baby. "In truth, I have nothing against that thing. I merely hate his creators." I admitted as I glanced at the baby boy.

"He isn't a thing and he isn't a little shit, you tramp! His name is Itachi Uchiha and your jealous that he is getting all the love that you fucking little bitches will never get." Fugaku growled. I looked over at Minato and for a moment I was hoping he would defend me. It was only for a moment, but my stomach completely disagreed right after and I thought I was going to puke.

"I don't want, nor do I need, your love. I loath you asshole and I never want you guys near my kids again or I will come back and it won't be a pretty sight. This entire house will become a huge blood bath." I said and then heard Sasuke come in. I looked back and saw a passed out Jenny in his arms. My heart raced with worry and I looked at him in questioning.

"No, she's alive." He said, answering an unheard question. I let out a small sigh of relief and smiled down at Ai. Her small clear blue eyes gazed up at me in interest and curiosity. "Is Ai okay?" Sasuke asked and I nodded.

"She's fine," I assured him and then glared at our parents. "We'll be on our way, but don't think that I'll forget this." I sneered and walked out of the house with Sasuke. We had a very long talk with Rebecca and then called a new nanny over. After she had arrived and I explained everything to her, Sasuke and I got dressed for our little club night with our favorite youth kid, Lee. I wore a strapless black silk dress while Sasuke wore a black jeans and a black button up shit, that he had only buttoned up half way. I curled my blonde hair and the pulled the upper half of it up and applied some black eyeliner.

"Let's go. I'm itching for a kill," Sasuke whispered. I smirked and grabbed my gun and slipped into my purse. Sasuke had a dagger in his jeans and a pocket knife in his jacket. We drove to the club and saw Lee's car parked in the parking lot. "Don't let him touch you too much or I'll chop off his fingers," Sasuke purred, making me shiver.

"Stop teasing or I'll literally _make_ him touch me." I teased back and then we walked inside. Once Lee spotted us, he walked over and dragged me onto the dance floor. Trapped by the music, I danced and lost myself in my movements. I could feel Lee's hands slip around my waist and I could even feel him grind against my hips, but none of that mattered at that moment. I was lost in my own little world as I drifted into the spell of the beat. I loved to dance, it was my only escape from my pain. I had lied that one time in the basement with _those_ people.

"You're a great dancer," Lee complimented against my ear, blocking out the music and dragging me back into cruel reality. I frowned and then quickly pulled on a fake smile as I looked back at him.

"Only when I'm in your arms," I lied in a seductive voice. Lee smirked and glanced over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw Sasuke dancing with a gorgeous red head. "How about we get way from all this?" I asked. Lee nodded and started pulling me out by the arm. I felt my right eye twitch a little in disgust and rage, but reminded myself of the real goal and smiled when I saw Sasuke by the door with a sexy smirk spread across his face. Sasuke was pissed, and when Sasuke was pissed, all hell would break loose.

"Hurry!" Lee shouted as he pushed me into the passengers seat, making me leg smack hard against the dashboard. I grit my teeth as he quickly pulled the car out of the drive way and then shot forward.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"Orgy," he replied and I stiffened. This boy was into all kinds of freaky!

"Your taking me to an _orgy_?" I asked in disgust and Lee nodded. "Why?" I questioned, shock clear in my voice.

"That is the only place where youth shines the greatest in sex! Everyone works together!" He explained and I gagged.

"That is all kinds of nasty." I admitted and he grinned like an idiot.

"Fine, but I am so not going to fuck anybody else other than you, and we better get a private room." I sneered. Lee smiled and nodded as he pulled into another drive way and then yanked my inside of a strangely decorated building. While Lee was talking with a lady at the front desk, I pulled out my cell phone and saw that I had two new messages. I touched the 'see new messages' button on my screen and my inbox opened up.

Sasuke: Where the fuck is this creeper taking you?

Sasuke: Never mind… I get an aching feeling that really don't want to know.

I read. I looked back up and saw Lee beginning to flirt and then rolled my eyes and replied.

Me: it's a fucking orgy!

Sasuke: Ew…

Me: Save me…

Sasuke: Just wait long enough for this shit to be over.

Me: I don't want to wait any longer! I want to get away from this freak now!

Sasuke: Stop being a baby and get him away from that hideous blonde!

I arched an eyebrow at his last message. Hideous blonde? Was he talking about me? I glanced back up at Lee and noticed that a new girl had joined in on the flirting, not only that, but the girl was a dirty blonde. I smiled and the looked around. Sasuke was leaning back against the back wall with a smile on his face. I giggled and he winked at me.

Me: I fucking love you!

Sasuke: As I love you…

I slipped my phone back into my purse with a huge grin and then walked over and tapped Lee's shoulder. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes, my loving date?" He asked. My loving date? I glanced at the girls and noticed that their faces had gotten red hot with jealousy. Oh, that explains it.

"Lee, I'm getting tired of waiting. I want to have fun already," I lied. Lee smirked, waved goodbye to the girls, and then dragged me to a closed and separate room. "Finally!" I complained as we entered. Almost immediately, Lee stared taking off his clothes and then slammed me against the wall and captured my lips with his own. Lee pulled my lips apart with his tongue and then explored the inside of my mouth. His hands traveled down from my face and started pulling off my dress. I pushed him off just as the door was kicked open. Sasuke locked the door back up and then kicked Lee onto the ground.

"Nobody touches _my_ girl," Sasuke sneered, venom seeping through his lips with every word. I smirked and walked over and grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"What the fuck? How did you get here? What the fuck in going on?" Lee screamed. Sasuke growled and slammed his foot onto Lee's neck, knocking the breath right out of him.

"Don't kill him too quickly," I whispered into Sasuke's ear and he smirked.

"I'll put on a good show, but we do have to quick. Remember that we're not the only ones in this building." He reminded me and I pouted.

"Fine," I grumbled as I jumped onto the feather, heart-shaped bed and smiled as I watched the show with unbelievable interest. Sasuke leaned down, pulled out his pocket knife, and cut off Lee's fingers one-by-one. Lee's screams were muffled by the rag that Sasuke had shoved in his mouth to keep from making too much noise. Of course that was impossible, but it really didn't matter. We had to make sure that nothing could go wrong. "Did anyone see you come in?" I asked. Sasuke looked back at me, confused, but shook his head. I smirked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to exit the room. You will pretend to be Lee, go out, make a scene, and then run back in. I will stay with some girls and make it much less obvious. I can't have myself getting in trouble now can I? We must destroy _all_ evidence." I explained. Sasuke chuckled but agreed and began to strip Lee of his more obvious clothing. I couldn't help but Laugh when Sasuke yanked on Lee's green flannel and his green jeans. It was just amusing to see Sasuke in such a get up.

"One more laugh and I'll sew your lips together, love." Sasuke sneered with a smile. I flinched and walked out, leaving him to fix his hair like Lee's. Poor, poor Sasuke. Some girls at the bar began to chat with me, and one even began to hit on me. Awkward, but, oddly, sexy. I smirked when Sasuke walked out of the room and then tensed when he suddenly started screaming about how fucking awesome this orgy was and how it brought out the extremeness in the power of young love and lust. Stunned, I stood there in utter silence, frozen like the Mona Lisa within a painting of a fake reality. Had I really just heard Sasuke say that?

"Lee is such a fucking freak. How can you like him? Is he even fucking good in the sheets?" Ericka, the blonde next to me, asked. I half smiled and just shook my head. What the hell was going on with the world. "Anyway, Naruko. We should go get a room," she suggested as she ran her hand up my arm. Yea, that's just gross.


	23. Chapter 23

"Please, Naruko. Maybe you don't row that way, but you're here at an orgy, meaning, your willing to try new things." Ericka pestered. I sighed in defeat and then allowed her to tow me toward an open room. I immediately slapped my hand over my eyes when we walked in.

"Okay, yea, permanently blind now." I stated and Ericka laughed as she pushed me down onto something and then pulled my fingers off of my face one-by-one. A part of me wanted to hurl and another part was quite curious to what the chick wanted to do to me. "This is so wrong," I admitted as she smirked and leaned down and put her lips to mine while let her hands travel all over my body. Not even bother an entrance, knowing I wouldn't her one, she pried my lips apart with her own and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I just had enough and I felt sick of her lips on mine, so I pushed her off. "Yea, sorry, but I can't do that. I just don't row that way." I said and then walked off, leaving a stunned Ericka behind.

"She only likes you for your boobs," another girl said in a somewhat drunk voice. I watched as she took her shots and sighed. I was getting bored of the place. It grossed me out and I really hated being grossed out. I walked out of the room and was suddenly in a web of different room filled with people fucking themselves. At last, I got out of the place and took a nice breath of fresh air.

"Finally!" Sasuke complained. I smiled and ran over and right into his warm embrace.

"Did you dispose of the body?" I asked and Sasuke nodded. "Great. Now, let get the fuck out of here." I said as I looked into his eyes. Sasuke laughed and lead me to where he parked the car, which was five blocks away. We quickly got in and then took off. Jenny was already asleep while Ai was fussing and crying. I rocked her in my arms while Sasuke went into Jenny's room to kiss her goodnight. I loved watching him walk over to our little girl's bed and kiss her forehead as she slept. "I've always wondered. Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he questioned.

"Kiss their forehead after they have fallen asleep." I said and Sasuke smiled.

"I had used to watch one of my neighbors do it all the time through my bedroom window. I asked him one time why he did it and he replied, 'A kiss on the forehead after they are well asleep will chase the dreams away while the creep.' Ever since then, it was stuck to me and there were times I would sneak into my parent's room and do it." He explained and I blinked in shock.

"That's really sweet of you. Hey, Sasuke, I've been thinking this over for a while and, well, I don't think your cut out for this revenge stuff. Honestly, your perfect when it comes to regular people, but I have no idea how you'll react when it comes down to the moment when we'll have to eliminate our own parents. It would be best if your not there and leave me to do it. I'm not taking a chance and losing you again." I said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Ai giggled and tugged on my hair, causing me to smiled down at her as she began to nudged my neck.

"Naruko, we talked about this. I'm not leaving all four of them to you. That doesn't seem fair." He argued.

"To them maybe." I snapped and he glared. "Sasuke, I'm just not risking it and you can help me get revenge, but when it comes down to it, I'm fighting that battle alone." I stated and he frowned."

"Not a chance in hell!" He shouted and I flinched.

"What?"

"No way! I'm not letting you do any of this alone! Naruko, we can do this. I know, even if you don't, that I can take them down. I will end this battle victorious and planning their funeral. I promise you that when I'm done with them their ashes will be scattered around the depths of hell."

"Sasuke…"

"Naruko, trust me. I can do this." I smiled and leaned over and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips and then let my lips travel to his ear.

"If you mess up, I will personally take _you_ down." I threatened and he smirked.

"Tough love," he said and I giggled and walked to the nursery. Ai let out a small yawn and I plopped down onto the rocking chair and hugged her close to me.

"My baby's tired, isn't she?" I said in a baby voice and Ai giggled, her eyes becoming drowsy with each passing second. Go to sleep, little one. Mommy is right here to help you and daddy will then make any bad dreams go away. Just close your eyes," I whispered. Ai smiled and reached out her hand. I smiled as she placed her small, baby hand on my cheek. "I'll sing you to bed, my love." I said and took a deep breath, then, I began to sing:

My precious one, my tiny one

Lay down your pretty head

My dearest one, my sleepy one

It's time to go to bed

Just bow your head

And give your cares to me

Just close your eyes

And fall into the sweetest dream

'Cause in my loving arms

My precious one, my darling one

Don't let your lashes weep

My cherished one, my weary one

It's time to go to sleep

Just bow your head

And give your cares to me

Just close your eyes

And fall into the sweetest dream

'Cause in my loving arms

Your safe as you will ever be

So hush my dear and sleep

You'll ride on angels' wings

Dance with the stars

And touch the face of God

And if you should awake

My precious one, my tiny one

I'll kiss your little cheek

And underneath the smiling moon

I'll sing you back to sleep

I finished and smiled when I heard her smooth little breaths as she slept. After rocking a little while with her in my arms, I laid her down in the basinet while Sasuke walked in and gently placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"That was beautiful," Sasuke commented. I smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze. Sasuke stared into my eyes and kissed me full on the lips.

"Thank you," I said and he looked me in the eyes as warm tears ran down my face.

"For what, my love?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you for giving me my baby. I could never ask for anything more amazing. I love you so much." I said as I reached out and stroked his cheek. Sasuke smiled and leaned forward and put his head against mine.

"I think its about time we bring an end to out sad tale of revenge." he whispered and I nodded.

"Whose left?" I asked.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Gaara, Tamari, Kankuro, and Sakura." He replied. I sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Next we'll get Gaara and Kankuro." I said and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people of the world! I got a bunny! But it ran away... Anyway, the song that Naruko had sang is called <em>My Precious One<em> by Celine Dion. Yes, that counts as me saying that I don't own it so please: NO LAWYERS! They scare me...**


	24. Chapter 24

I walked into the class with Sasuke at my side. We looked around for our prey and I frowned in dismay when I spotted them from a distance.

"They're all yours." I said and walked away, leaving a confused Sasuke behind. No way was I crossing that line. Kankuro had a thing going for men and Gaara was just plain creepy. Nope, definitely not going there. Sasuke ran after me and pulled me back by the arm.

"Uh-uh. No way are you leaving me to them. At least take Kankuro." He begged and I rolled my eyes.

"Ew. No, he likes men and I think I saw him check you out a couple time. Oh! Did he ever try and rape you?" I asked and Sasuke slapped me upside the head. "Ow! It was only a question." I grumbled and Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll take Gaara." I said and we walked back into the class. "Hmm, yea, he stills scares the living hell out of me." I stated.

"That's a good thing," Sasuke said and walked over to Kankuro. Jerk. I took a deep breath and then walked over and slid onto Gaara's table.

"Yolla! Did you chose to be a redhead or were you born with it?" I asked and Gaara arched an eyebrow. "Hey! Its not nice to ignore people, you know!" I complained and he rolled his eyes. How rude.

"I was born this way, now get the fuck away from me, bitch." He growled and I glared.

"Shut your trap you fucking anti-social freak. You treated me like shit my entire childhood and I'm not going to let you fuck up any more of my life. Make everything up to me and come with me to go see a horror movie. Oh, are you shocked that I just called you by the same name you called me when we were younger? I distinctly remember you teasing me about being an anti-social freak on my birthday and how my only friend was no different than me." I hissed and Gaara slammed his fist on the desk as he stood up.

"Ugh! Naruko, would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?" Gaara asked and I smirked. Bingo!

"I would love to, Gaara." I purred and skipped off to my seat. Sasuke arched an eyebrow from his seat and I shrugged and began to carve into the desk with the blade that appeared from the backside of my charm on my charm bracelet.

"How the hell did you convince him to ask you?" Sasuke asked as we walked outside for lunch and I smiled.

"I'm a girl, Sasuke. We have our ways. Besides, I simply reminded him that he owed me from before. A boys temper can be easily used to ones advantage." I explained and Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile. It was true though. When a boy get's mad, he grows weak because he allows his emotions to take control and decide things for his mind. Still, it wasn't only boys. The same goes for girls. Emotions are a powerful thing that can easily become your worst nightmare when turned against you.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke said and then shoved me back against the wall at the back of the school. I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Stop teasing," I whispered into his ear as he kissed my neck and nibbled my ear.

"I can't help it," he breathed and I laughed. My point exactly. Emotions are powerful and extremely dangerous. The worst one is: Lust. Sasuke and I made out and touched each other for the rest of the day at the back of the school, skipping our classes and enjoying each other's company.

"Jenny!" I called as I walked into the house with Sasuke close behind and trying to shut the door on the paparazzi who were trying to gnaw their way into the house.

"I'm up here with Ai, mommy!" She called and I walked upstairs to find the babysitter tied to a chair with duck tape over her mouth while Jenny played with Ai. I sighed and began to untie the English woman, who immediately ran out of the house screaming that she quit.

"Jenny, you know you can't keep tying up you babysitters. Listen, daddy and I have a job today, so I am going to ask the neighbor to watch you and when we get back, I'll make you your favorite dish, okay?" I asked and Jenny nodded with a smile. I laughed, kissed her cheek, and then picked up Ai and carried her to the nursery. "Hi, baby. Did you miss me?" I asked and Ai giggled.

"Mommy, can I watch you put Ai to sleep?" Jenny asked from the door and I smiled.

"Of course, Jenny. Come sit on my lap." I said, patting my free leg. Jenny ran over and sat on it as I began to tell the girls a story. A story that almost every child know: Sleeping Beauty. Before I knew, both had fallen asleep and I laughed as I tried to think of ways to get up without knocking one on the floor or waking them up.

"Need help?" Sasuke asked, leaning - in a sexy way - against the door frame of the nursery. I nodded and he picked up Jenny and carried her to her room while I lay Ai down in her basinet to sleep. "C'mon," Sasuke called as I kissed Ai's forehead and then ran over to the neighbor's house to ask her to watch my kids. Of course, the neighbor was a fan, so she accepted with out a doubt.

"Hurry," I yelled out and Sasuke dropped me off at the movie theater than left to go meet Kankuro at wherever they were going to meet up. Gaara arrived within ten minutes and paid for our tickets and popcorn. We watched Friday the Thirteenth in awe. I noticed that, like me, he laughed at every slaughter scene and was actually enjoying the killing. Maybe I was wrong about him, but he still made my life hell and beat the shit out of me several times, braking my rib cage and several other bones in the process.

"Enjoying yourself?" Gaara asked as the movie was coming to an end. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yea, definitely." I lied. After the move ended, we walked to the park and talked about how stupid life was. I laughed several times at his remarks on school, but I knew full well that no matter how much fun I had with him, I was still going to get my revenge.

"Let's go into the forest," Gaara suggested and I looked at him in shock. Usually, I was the one supposed to ask to go to the creep places, so this was just weird.

"Absolutely," I replied with a smirk and allowed him to tow me deep into the darkness. The farther we are from people the better. "Gaara, why did you pick the forest?" I asked and he stopped and looked back at me.

"You know, Naruko. Shikamaru and I aren't idiots. He and I out two and two together and realized what is going on and who is behind all the disappearance at the school. Shikamaru knows what's coming for him and so did I. Still, I chose to come here and accept my demise. I deserve to die for what I had did to you and Sasuke before." He stated and I stared at him in shock.

"So, you knew? Why didn't you guys turn us in?" I asked and he smiled.

"Because we understand you." He informed and I blinked.

"What?" I asked and he smiled and stroked my cheek.

"We understand you better than anyone else. Well, we don't _understand_ you, but we know that you've been hurt really bad by all of us. Shikamaru is ready for his death and even wrote his will, as did I. We didn't know when you would come for us, so we wrote it after Choji and Ino died." he said and I shook my head and took a step back.

"I can't believe your just going to let me end your life. Why?" I asked.

"Because I deserve it," he whispered and gestured to my boot. "Make it hurt." He requested and I nodded. I slipped out my dagger from my boot and then walked over to Gaara and looked up at him.

"You are one of the strangest guys I have ever met," I admitted and Gaara nodded.

"I know," he whispered and I stabbed my dagger into his abdomen. Gaara screamed and I closed my eyes. Gaara's scream lasted about five three seconds, before he shut up, but the thing that made my eyes snap open in shock, was the cool lips I felt press against my own. Gaara slowly pulled away, smiled, coughed up blood, and collapsed before me. I stared at his corpse and ran a finger over my lips. For the first time in a murder, a tear ran down my face…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long, well, I'm back and better than ever...<strong>


End file.
